


Mandaloriańska Krew

by Bzhydack



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bzhydack/pseuds/Bzhydack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Satine Kryze, księżna Mandalory, okazuje się być prawdziwym Mandalorianinem i przeżywa cios, jaki zadał jej Darth Maul. Gdy po miesiącach wybudza się ze śpiączki, okazuje się że w Galaktyce zaszły olbrzymie zmiany - narodziło się Imperium a Zakon Jedi upadł. Oficjalnie martwa Satine, widząc możliwość, której wcześniej nie miała, decyduje się odnaleźć swego ukochanego. By jednak tego dokonać, musi zmienić swój stosunek do tradycji Mandalorian...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mandaloriańska Krew

 

     Satine Kryze, księżna Mandalory i przywódczyni Nowych Mandalorian, otwarła oczy. Czuła pod plecami miękkie posłanie i było jej ciepło. Co się stało? Czy była w pałacu? Uniosła się na łokciu i rozejrzała się.

Pokój był nieduży, choć z dużym oknem. Przy boku łóżka był stolik z jedzeniem i piciem, choć ona sama była podłączona do kroplówek. Nigdzie nie było widać jej ubrań, Satine miała na sobie jedynie koszulę i spodnie. Drzwi do pokoju były na wprost jej twarzy, naprzeciw okna, które siedząc na łóżku, miała za plecami.

Pokój nie był jej znany. Nie wiedziała gdzie jest. Ale przypomniała sobie, co się stało

Została obalona. Pre Vizsla odebrał jej władzę i zamknął ją w więzieniu. Najpierw Bo-Katan, a potem Obi-Wan przybył, by ją uratować. Ale zostali złapani.

I Zabrak, zwany Darthem Maulem, przebił ją mieczem świetlnym.

Czy to naprawdę się zdarzyło?

Jej dłoń dotknęła mostka. I poczuła wąską bliznę po ciosie. To się naprawdę stało.

Nie przyśniło jej się.

Nie miała wizji.

By przeżyć, użyła Mocy, zapadła w trans hibernacyjny. Nikt, poza dwoma osobami, nie wiedział, że Satine potrafi używać Mocy. Wszyscy na pewno pomyśleli, że zginęła.

W tym Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan, miłość jej życia. Trzymał ją w ramionach, gdy wchodziła w trans. Gdy umierała dla wszystkich, dla niego. Musiał się kompletnie załamać. Choć to, co sobie wyznali…

Musi go odszukać.

Szum odsuwających się drzwi wyrwał Satine z rozmyślań.

\- Wiedziałam, że w końcu się obudzisz – rozległ się wesoły głos od progu. – Droidy chciały już stwierdzić zgon, ale wymogłam na tych kupach złomu, by wyleczyły twoje ciało. Za bardzo się namęczyłam, by wynieść cię z pałacu, żeby pozwolić twojemu ciału umrzeć z głodu i pragnienia lub obrażeń wewnętrznych.

\- Dziękuję ci, Bo.

\- Nie musisz, między członkami klanu to normalne. _Aliit ori'shya taldin_. Inna sprawa, że nie za bardzo mogłam zignorować telepatyczny przekaz, który mówi „tu Satine, żyję, choć na to nie wyglądam, zabierz mnie z pałacu”.

Bo-Katan uśmiechnęła się, weszła do środka i usiadła na łóżku obok siostry. Co dziwne, nie była ubrana w swoją zbroję, tylko w proste ubranie z bluzki i spodni. Choć nieraz się ścierały, a nawet były po przeciwnych stronach, Bo-Katan nigdy nie była dla Satine wrogiem. A teraz, gdy Satine nie była już władcą i ich poglądy nie miały znaczenia, były przede wszystkim siostrami.

\- Jak się czujesz?

Satine dotknęła mostka.

\- Jak na człowieka, który został przebity na wylot mieczem świetlnym, całkiem nieźle.

\- I jak na człowieka, który leżał w śpiączce przez 5 miesięcy.

\- 5 miesięcy?

\- Nawet z bactą musiało trochę trwać, zanim się pozrastałaś. Musiałaś mieć stymulowane mięśnie, żeby nie zanikły.

\- Co się działo przez ten cały czas?

\- Dużo się działo. W największym skrócie: Mandalora jest okupowana przez siły rządowe, Wojny Klonów się skończyły, Separatyści zostali zniszczeni, Republika została przekształcona przez Kanclerza Palpatine’a w twór zwany Imperium, pod jego absolutną władzą,  a Jedi zostali oskarżeni o zdradę i wybici.

\- Jedi? Wybici?

Zapewne gdyby księżna stała, to zachwiała by się i mogłaby upaść. Ponieważ jednak siedziała na łóżku, to tylko opadła z powrotem na plecy. Wiadomość była dla niej szokiem, Jedi byli trwałym i niezmiennym elementem galaktyki. Aż do teraz. Satine nie potrafiła wyobrazić sobie Galaktyki bez Zakonu.  A oprócz tego… Galaktyka pod władzą dyktatora?!?!

\- Jak to możliwe?

\- Nie jest to powszechna wiedza, ale podobno mistrzowie próbowali obalić rząd. A potem zostali zlikwidowani przez własnych żołnierzy-klony.

\- Obi-Wan?

W piersi Satine serce zamarło.

Bo-Katan lekko się uśmiechnęła. Dobrze wiedziała, co siostra czuje do mistrza Jedi.

\- Obi-Wan Kenobi jest poszukiwany listem gończym, co oznacza że udało mu się uciec z Utapau, gdzie wcześniej zabił generała Grievousa.

Satine odetchnęła z ulgą. Obi-Wan był prawdopodobnie najtrudniejszym do zabicia człowiekiem w całej Galaktyce. Skoro pokonał takiego znanego zabójcę jak generał Grievous…

Ale Satine widziała go już na kolanach powalonego, złamanego. I to z jej powodu. Nie chciała, by to się powtórzyło.

\- Muszę go odnaleźć.

\- Satine…

-Muszę! On musi się dowiedzieć, że żyję. Musi mieć kogoś, komu będzie mógł zaufać, ciągle uciekając przed własnymi żołnierzami.

-Satine, tak nie możesz lecieć.

-Bo…

\- Pomyśl, Satine. Oficjalnie nie żyjesz. Rządziłaś Mandalorą, więc twój powrót do świata żywych zwróci na siebie uwagę. Władze mogą cię postrzegać jako zagrożenie. Ktoś może się zacząć zastanawiać, jak przeżyłaś. Miałaś kontakty z Jedi, co wystarczy by władze się tobą zainteresowały. Straż Śmierci nie została całkowicie wybita, mogą znów zacząć na ciebie polować. Dodatkowo, ten świr, wytatuowany Zabrak, nie wiadomo co się z nim dzieje. Chciałam się upewnić, czy zginął, ale pewności nie uzyskałam.

\- Nie mogę tak tu siedzieć! Kto wie, co się z nim dzieje?

\- A nie mogłabyś z nim pogadać przez Moc, tak jak to zrobiłaś ze mną?

\- To wymagało by dużo wysiłku i rzuciło by za duży cień w Moc. Zwróciłoby uwagę na mnie i na niego. Zwłaszcza że nie wiem gdzie go szukać, więc musiałabym się bardzo odsłonić.

\- Zatem musimy odnaleźć twojego ukochanego tradycyjną drogą. Mam pomysł.

\- Bo?

\- Na razie odpoczywaj. Musisz nabrać sił. A mój pomysł… wyklaruje się dopiero za kilka dni.

Bo-Katan uścisnęła ramię siostry i wyszła. Jak tylko przeszła przez drzwi, do środka weszły droidy-pielęgniarki. Sprawdziły stan Satine, nakazały się jej położyć i odpoczywać. Satine dostała jedzenie i picie, smaczne choć skromne, oraz holoprzekaźnik. Odłączono ją też od kroplówek. Przez te kilka dni głównie jadła, spała, była badana przez droidy, oglądała holortansmisje i przeglądała holonet, by uzyskać jak najwięcej informacji o tym, co się działo w galaktyce. Wiele wiadomości przyprawiało ją o dreszcze, nie tyle samym przekazem co tonem wypowiedzi. Zorientowała się też, że holonetowe wiadomości poddawane są cenzurze, a niektórych informacji nie da się znaleźć. Zmiany były subtelne, ale Satine okiem i uchem dyplomaty wychwyciła manipulacje.

Nie mając nic do roboty, Satine pogrążała się w czarnych myślach. Często jednak odwiedzała ją Bo-Katan, i razem przypominały sobie dzieciństwo i rozmawiały o wszystkim i niczym, by zabić czas. Bo-Katan wyraźnie chciała zająć siostrę, by ta przestała myśleć o Obi-Wanie, Mandalorze i zmianach w Galaktyce.

Wreszcie, po kilku dniach, gdy Satine była już całkiem znudzona bezproduktywnymi myślami, rozmowami i surfowaniem po holocenie, przeszkodził jej dźwięk repulsorów.

Bo-Katan, dziś ubrana w zbroję, otworzyła drzwi i wsunęła do pokoju dużą durastalową skrzynię, przypominającą nieco trumnę. Uruchomiła mechanizm i repulsory uniosły skrzynię do pionu.

\- Co jest w tej skrzyni, siostro? Bo zakładam, że nie chcesz mnie w niej zamknąć i dostarczyć władzom?

\- To jest prezent dla ciebie. I mój pomysł na twoją sytuację.

Bo-Katan wcisnęła kilka przycisków z boku skrzyni. Durastalowa paka, stojąca frontem do łóżka Satine, otworzyła się.

Księżna aż westchnęła z zaskoczenia.

Wewnątrz skrzyni był cały _beskar’gam_ , mandaloriańska zbroja. Satine patrzyła na swoje odbicie w wizjerze hełmu. Kombinezon pod pancerzem był granatowy, płyty pancerza szafirowe, na hełmie na czole żółto-czarny wzór. Na lewej piersi była żółta czaszka mythozaura, żółte były też buty, wnętrza rękawic i płytka mostkowa. Pas również był żółty. Satine widziała ssawki na butach i rękach, widziała wyrzutnię linki, lekki blaster i wyrzutnię rakiet w lewym przedramieniu, widziała drugą wyrzutnię rakiet,  małe działko na pociski fizyczne i palnik/miotacz ognia w prawym przedramieniu. Widziała panele kontrolne na karwaszach. Widziała jetpack na plecach.

\- Pomyślałam sobie, że skoro nie możesz udać się na poszukiwania Obi-Wana jako ty, to możesz to zrobić jako ktoś inny.

\- Bo! Przecież wiesz co sądzę o naszych tradycjach.

\- Wiem. I powiedz mi, do czego twoje poglądy doprowadziły? Całkowity pacyfizm ma swoje zalety, ale nie ostanie się, gdy wokół są agresorzy. Doceniam to co robiłaś, Mandalora prawie nie odczuła wojny, ale rozbrojenie w chwilach kryzysu nie było najlepszym posunięciem.

Satine odwróciła wzrok. Miała dużo czasu, by przemyśleć błędy, jakie popełniła jako księżna. A jej planeta za to zapłaciła. Bo-Katan jednak mówiła dalej.

\- Umiesz sama się bronić, ale twój radykalizm spowodował, że nie mogłaś obronić swoich ludzi. Siły porządkowe były zbyt słabe przy tak ważnym świecie jak Mandalora. Może to zabrzmi dziwnie, i okrutnie, ale by być pacyfistą, trzeba najpierw być wystarczająco silnym by wszyscy wokół bali się ciebie uderzyć. Zwłaszcza w wypadku wojny totalnej.

Bo usiadła obok siostry i objęła ją ramieniem.

\- Ta zbroja jest twoja. Możesz ją nosić lub nie, jak chcesz, ale zachowaj ją. Niech ci przypomina o tym. Wielu ludzi nie może się obronić samodzielnie. Ale są tacy, którzy mogą to robić za nich. Gdy wróg zagraża twoim poddanym, robisz wszystko by nie dopuścić do wojny. Ale gdy wojna i tak wybuchnie, po to jest broń, by bronić tych na których nam zależy.

\- Nie jestem taka jak ty, Bo. Nie jestem wojowniczką – odezwała się cicho Satine.

Bo-Katan uśmiechnęła się.

\- Ależ jesteś wojowniczką, Satine. Wprawdzie nie walczyłaś zazwyczaj bronią, tylko słowami, ale wykazywałaś wiele cech wojowniczki. Upór, determinacja, zdecydowanie, odwaga, ale też i rozsądek. To wszystko widziałam u ciebie. A poza tym… Nie pamiętasz, jak nieraz złoiłaś mi skórę na treningach pod okiem taty? Albo jak wspólnie wymykałyśmy się, by polatać w zbrojach?

Satine uśmiechnęła się do wspomnienia, ale zaraz posmutniała i pokręciła głową.

\- Chciałam służyć ludziom, Bo. Sprawiać, by żyło się lepiej. Nie tylko dziurawić wrogów, pomagać przyjaciołom. Ale…

\- Ale przesadziłaś w drugą stronę i wrogowie wyczuli twoją słabość. Przemyśl to, Satine. By móc znów pomagać ludziom, musisz stać się kimś innym.

Po tych słowach Bo-Katan wstała i wyszła, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Satine położyła się na łóżku i oglądała holofilm. Film był jednak nudny, a Satine nie mogła się skupić. Myślała nad tym, co jej powiedziała siostra. Mimowolnie spoglądała na zbroję stojącą w skrzyni. Musiała przyznać, że to narzędzie zniszczenia było piękne.

Za oknem powoli zachodziło słońce. Satine podeszła do okna, które wychodziło na zachód, i popatrzyła na pustkowie za nim i pod nim, budynek był nad stromym, wysokim urwiskiem, oraz na słońce. Teraz nie jestem już księżną, pomyślała. Mogę iść gdzie chcę. Robić co chcę.

Satine odwróciła się. Wizjer hełmu błyszczał, odbijając jej twarz. Satine podeszła do skrzyni i wzięła w ręce hełm, spoglądając w wizjer. Zdawał się ją przyzywać, obiecywał, że już nigdy nie będzie bezradna. Nie będzie bezsilna.

Muszę znaleźć i chronić Obi-Wana, pomyślała. Muszę chronić swoich ludzi. Chronić tych,  którzy nie mogą ochronić się sami.

Gdy tak patrzyła w wizjer hełmu, uświadomiła sobie podstawową prawdę.

To była zbroja. Zbroja powstaje, by chronić tego, kto ją używa. To jest podstawowa funkcja zbroi. To, że mandaloriańskie zbroje są też bronią służącą do ataku, tego nie zmienia.

Satine, nie do końca świadomie, wyciągnęła zbroję ze skrzyni, element po elemencie układając ją na łóżku i podłodze. Zaskoczyło ją, że choć z _beskar’gam_ nie miała do czynienia od ponad piętnastu lat, nadal pamięta zapięcia i mocowania. Wiedziała co gdzie jest.

Cofnęła się. Jeszcze nie podjęła decyzji. Jej przekonania, wiele lat życia naukami przywiezionymi z Coruscant, mówiły jej, by odrzuciła ten dar.

Ale coś innego, bardziej podświadomego, ciągnęło ją do tej zbroi.

Popatrzyła w lewo, za okno. Słońce już zaszło, na niebie zbierały się chmury, zerwał się wiatr.

Ta przestrzeń, aż po horyzont…

Satine, w koszuli i spodniach, które służyły jej za piżamę, ubrała kombinezon. I, element po elemencie, założyła zbroję.

Jej palce same znajdowały zapięcia, ręce wykonywały z precyzją dawno zapomniane, ale naturalne dla nich ruchy.  Jej mięśnie automatycznie reagowały na dodatkowe obciążenie. Wszystkie elementy kolejno układały się na jej ciele, leżąc idealnie. Plecak odrzutowy ciążył, ale był to ciężar dziwnie swojski. Satine nie miała na sobie zbroi od czasów treningów pod okiem ojca, ale teraz czuła, że ten strój jest dla niej naturalny. O wiele bardziej naturalny, niż dworskie suknie. Zbroja była jej tak znajoma, jak skóra - według swojej nazwy.

Satine nigdy nie sądziła, że tak może być.

Sięgnęła po hełm, gdy jej wzrok padł do skrzyni. Dwa blasterowe pistolety Westar 35. Leżące w kaburach na dnie. Satine się zawahała. Owszem, nosiła w torebce dezaktywator, ale co innego mały miotaczyk do bezpośredniej obrony, a co innego te dwa ciężkie, zabójcze blastery. Przypomniały jej jednak dzieciństwo. I ojca, jeszcze przed Wojnami Klanów.

Satine przypięła pistolety.

 I odkryła, że zawsze brakowało jej tego ciężaru na biodrach. Nawet przed samą sobą nigdy nie chciała tego przyznać.

Satine sięgnęła po hełm i podeszła do okna. Otworzyła je na oścież.

Nie było już słońca, wiał porwisty wiatr, z chmur padał mocny deszcz. Pogoda była fatalna. Nikt normalny by nie wychodził, jeśli by nie musiał, o lataniu nawet nie wspominając.

Satine założyła hełm. Układ na wyświetlaczu był znajomy. Zbyt znajomy. Wypowiedziała komendę i obraz się rozjaśnił, wszystko widziała wyraźnie. I znów, zaskoczyło ją, że wraz z założeniem hełmu, w umyśle pojawiły się wszystkie komendy głosowe i ruchy oczu kierujące zespołami zbroi. Tak jakby… nigdy ich nie zapomniała, tylko odłożyła na bok.

Zrobiła krok, odepchnęła się od parapetu i wyskoczyła przez okno.

Zalał ją deszcz, gdy spadała przez ciemność. Widziała wyraźnie, dzięki hełmowi. Przekręciła się w powietrzu, brzuchem w dół, twarzą w przód, i uruchomiła jetpack. Gwałtowny odrzut szarpnął ją, ale szybko odzyskała panowanie. Z dużą prędkością pomknęła naprzód, nad ziemią. Wzniosła się wyżej, po prawej zobaczyła kanion, zanurkowała w jego kierunku. Wleciała między skały. Kanion wił się gwałtownymi zakrętami, więc musiała dokonywać gwałtownych zwrotów. Wiatr wiejący wąwozem nie ułatwiał sterowania, ale mimo to nawet nie otarła się o ścianę. Po kilku zwrotach zwinęła się, przełączyła ciąg i wystrzeliła świecą pionowo w górę. Wiatr rzucił ją w bok, ale ustabilizowała lot. Zmniejszyła ciąg i zawisła w powietrzu, rozglądając się.

Burza powoli cichła, przesuwała się dalej na zachód. Wiatr nie wiał już, chmury się rozsunęły tak że było widać gwiazdy. Po lewej stronie w niebo sterczały skalne iglice. Satine obróciła się, przełączyła ciąg i pomknęła w ich kierunku. Wybrała jedną, skierowała się prosto na nią. W ostatniej chwili przełączyła ciąg, wzbijając się w górę, a przed szczytem wyłączyła plecak. Pęd wyniósł ją ponad szczyt, gdy grawitacja wygrała i Satine spadła wprost na niewielką platformę na szczycie skalnej iglicy. Gdy jej stopy dotknęły skały, zupełnie instynktownie przetoczyła się po platformie, by wytracić pęd.

Usiadła na skale, zwieszając nogi za krawędź. Patrzyła na krajobraz i myślała.

Kim teraz była?

Jej osobiste przekonania doprowadziły do katastrofy. Mimo gorączkowych starań nie udało jej się utrzymać swojej planety poza wojną. Wiedziała, że nie była to głównie jej wina, ale ból nadal był obecny.

Satine nie wiedziała, kim była teraz.

Była dyplomatą? To czemu nie potrafiła wyszukać pokojowych rozwiązań?

Była wojownikiem? To czemu zdecydowała się odrzucić zbrojenia?

Była pacyfistką? To dlaczego tak dobrze czuła się z bronią w rękach?

Zwróciła myśli ku przeżyciom chwilę wcześniej. Podczas tego szalonego, ryzykownego lotu czuła się lepiej niż w pałacu, lepiej niż w senacie. Ta adrenalina, niesamowite uczucie swobody, wolności, uszczęśliwiały ją. Miała to we krwi.

Czy mogła pogodzić to, co nabyła na Coruscant, to kim się stała, z tym kim była z natury? Może to była przyczyna jej niepowodzeń w czasie wojny – jej działania wynikające z przekonań kłóciły się z jej naturą?

Czy mogła być pacyfistką, i Mandalorianką?

W naturze Mandalorian leży walka. Teoretycznie kłóci się to z filozofią pacyfizmu. Czy można to pogodzić? Satine chyba znała odpowiedź.

Można.

Poszukiwać rozwiązań pokojowych, ale gdy się ich nie znajdzie, być wystarczająco silnym by wróg nie zagroził tobie i powierzonym tobie ludziom.

Jak Strażnicy Jedi.

I w niczym nie kłóci się to z _Resol’nare._

Bo-Katan miała rację. Nie mogła być tym, kim była wcześniej. Tamta Satine, Satine polityk i pacyfista, została zamordowana. Teraz została tylko Satine wojownik. Obrońca.

Satine Mandalorianka.

Wstała. Skaner w hełmie zaterkotał alarmem, równocześnie usłyszała szum silnika. Odwróciła się.

\- Odruchy wpojone przez tatę jednak ci zostały, Satine.

Bo-Katan wskazała ręką i opadła na skałę obok siostry. Satine zorientowała się dopiero teraz, że instynktownie wyciągnęła blastery z kabur.

\- Czyli podjęłaś już decyzję, siostro? Muszę przyznać, że zbroja leży na tobie idealnie.

\- Jeszcze nie wiem, Bo. Przemyślałam sobie wszystko, ale nie wiem. Jestem trochę rozbita.

\- Tak się zazwyczaj dzieje, gdy świat ci się wali. Wtedy najbardziej pomagają znajome rzeczy. I ludzie.

Satine z powrotem usiadła na skale. Bo-Katan usiadła obok niej.

\- Tyle lat chciałam zmienić nasz świat, zbudować Mandalorę na nowo bez militaryzacji, a dziś się okazało, że oszukiwałam sama siebie.

\- W kwestii planety?

\- Nie, w kwestii mnie samej. Miałaś rację, Bo.

Bo-Katan pokiwała głową.

\- Chciałaś być pacyfistką, a masz naturę wojownika. Wiem to, Satine. Widziałam to zawsze, a szczególnie dzisiaj.

Satine podniosła głowę.

\- Śledziłaś mnie?

\- Raczej czuwałam nad tobą. Nie wiedziałam, czy zdecydujesz się włożyć zbroję, ani też, jak sobie w niej poradzisz, jeśli włożysz ją sama. Na szczęście, moje obawy okazały się płonne. Latasz w zbroi jakbyś nigdy jej nie zdejmowała. – W głosie Bo wyraźnie zabrzmiał uśmiech. – Jakby widział cię ktoś z zewnątrz nigdy by nie pomyślał, że założyłaś jetpack po piętnastu latach przerwy.

Satine zwiesiła głowę.

\- Przez piętnaście lat chciałam zmienić naturę Mandalorian, ale gdy dziś ubrałam zbroję, odkryłam, że czuję się w niej dobrze. Że… to jest strój, w którym powinnam chodzić. Ale czuję, jakbym zdradziła swoje przekonania.

\- Noszenie broni nie oznacza, że będziesz jej używać, Satine.

\- Wiem, Bo. Po prostu… Źle się czuję z tym, że z bronią czuję się tak dobrze.

\- To już musisz sobie sama przetrawić, Satine. A teraz chodź do kryjówki.

Siostry wstały z krawędzi. Bo-Katan wystartowała z miejsca, Satine zeskoczyła z iglicy, włączając plecak gdy spadała. Włączyła radar w hełmie, oznaczyła cel i siostrę.

 _Ścigamy się do kryjówki!_ Rozległ się głos w interkomie, a Satine znów poczuła się jak nastolatka. Nie odpowiedziała siostrze, ale podjęła wyzwanie.

Dwie Mandalorianki śmignęły w swoich zbrojach w kierunku budynku na szczycie urwiska. Bo-Katan leciała wyżej, Satine niżej, jednak po chwili ich pułapy się zrównały. Satine została trochę z tyłu, ale mocnym zrywem silników udało jej się zrównać z siostrą. Dotarły do budynku równocześnie i razem wzniosły się nad dachem. Bo-Katan zrobiła zwrot, opadając spiralą do drzwi, a Satine skierowała się dół i po prostu wyłączyła jetpack, obracając się w powietrzu nogami w dół. Tuż nad ziemią włączyła silniki z powrotem, by wyhamować.  Bo opadła ułamek sekundy później.

\- Wygrałam!

\- Ech, Satine, zawsze wygrywałaś wyścigi. Myślałam, że jak tyle lat nie latałaś to będę mieć szansę się odegrać. – Bo-Katan podeszła do drzwi i otworzyła je. Obie siostry weszły do środka.

\- Co powiesz na mały sparring, Satine?

\- Jeśli bardzo chcesz mnie pobić, to proszę bardzo. Mało ćwiczyłam przez ostatnie lata.

\- Czyli ćwiczyłaś! Nie tego bym się spodziewała po zdeklarowanej pacyfistce.

\- To że nie popieram walki nie znaczy, że nie będę się bronić. – Stwierdziła Satine. Własne słowa uderzyły ją bardzo mocno. Przecież to było podsumowanie tego, nad czym rozmyślała od kilku dni. Gdy ktoś mnie atakuje, bronię się. Gdy ktoś atakuje tych, na których mi zależy, bronię ich.

\- A żeby się bronić, musisz umieć to robić. Chodź.

Po dobrych dwóch godzinach ćwiczeń Satine padła na łóżko kompletnie wyczerpana i całkowicie obolała. Jej kondycja nie była najgorsza, jak na władczynię i polityka, ale Bo zafundowała jej wyczerpujący trening wojownika. I znów, większość ćwiczeń oraz chwytów czy ciosów przypomniała sobie bardzo szybko. Ale pamięć nie mogła zastąpić siły i kondycji.

\- Nieźle się ruszasz jak na księżniczkę, siostra – rozległ się głos Bo.

\- A ty jak na wojownika jesteś głośna i niezdarna – odparowała Satine. - Daj mi teraz spać.

\- Spałaś przez ostatnie pięć miesięcy.

\- I, jeśli nie zniosę tego, co mi fundujesz, prześpię drugie tyle.

-Śpij dobrze, Satine

\- O ile ból mi pozwoli – odpowiedziała, ale się uśmiechnęła. Bo-Katan zgasiła światło i po cichu zamknęła drzwi.

Lata, gdy Satine była u władzy bardzo podzieliły ją z siostrą. Teraz z powrotem zbliżyły się do siebie. To była chyba najważniejsza pozytywna zmiana, jaka nastąpiła w życiu Satine w ostatnich dniach. Dlatego też, choć wyczerpana, zasnęła bez czarnych myśli. Szczęśliwa.

Rano Satine obudziła się wypoczęta i zdecydowana. Zrobi tak, jak zaproponowała siostra. Zresztą, to co Bo proponowała, było w zasadzie ścieżką Jedi. Bronić tych, co się nie mogą obronić sami, ale po broń sięgać tylko w ostateczności. Wyszukiwać pokojowych rozwiązań, jeśli to tylko możliwe.

A gdy niemożliwe, przepędzić tych, którzy zagrażają naszym podopiecznym

Satine jadła śniadanie i rozmyślała nad tym, że Jedi przez ostatnie lata zdecydowanie odeszli od tej wyznaczonej ścieżki. W tej kwestii zdania nie zmieniła. I teraz Zakon nie istniał. Wciąż właściwie do jej świadomości nie mogły dotrzeć pełne implikacje tego faktu. Kto teraz będzie pilnował prawa i porządku? Kto zadba o bezpieczeństwo wielu osad i szlaków?

Mimo szoku i olbrzymiego żalu, rozum Satine od razu rozważał też inne strony zaistniałych wydarzeń. Musiała przyznać, że sytuacja stwarzała jej możliwości, których wcześniej nie miała.

To spowodowało, że znów wróciła myślami do Obi-Wana. Co on teraz robi? Czy gdzieś w gwiazdach nie ucieka przed oddziałami klonów? Czy może już nie żyje?

Odepchnęła te myśli. Cała armia nie mogła zabić Obi-Wana, a teraz pewnie już się gdzieś zaszył. Gdzie go szukać?

\- Znów toniesz w rozmyślaniach?

\- Zastanawiałam się, kiedy się zjawisz.

\- Kończ śniadanko, księżniczko. Gotowa na ćwiczenia?

\- Jasne. Muszę nadrobić piętnaście lat, żeby ci złoić skórę, jak dawniej.

Bo-Katan roześmiała się. Satine szybko skończyła śniadanie i poszła z siostrą do pokoju, który był przekształcony na pokój do ćwiczeń. Oczywiście, Satine dostała porządny wycisk, tak że po treningu padła i się nie ruszała do obiadu. Wiedziała jednak, że jest to jej potrzebne. Mogła oczywiście wspomagać się Mocą, co robiła w niewielkim stopniu, ale przyzwyczaiła się żeby ukrywać swoje umiejętności. Mistrz to na niej wymógł, gdy nauczył ją techniki ukrywania swojej obecności w Mocy.

Skoro jednak Jedi właściwie zostali zniszczeni, to Satine musiała sama opanować Moc i to jak najszybciej, by móc kiedyś może szkolić nowych Jedi. Mistrz nauczył ją jedynie podstaw, ale dał jej też coś co miało jej pomóc.

Trzy holokrony.

Były ukryte w pałacu. I Satnie musiała je odzyskać. A dopóki tego nie zrobi, musi ćwiczyć to, co wie.

\---

     Kolejne dni Satine były do siebie bardzo podobne. Rano treningi fizyczne i wytrzymałościowe z siostrą, potem trening strzelecki, również z siostrą, a potem samotny trening w używaniu Mocy. Jak tylko się dało, Satine śledziła holonetowe wiadomości. Tradycją też stały się wieczorne przeloty z użyciem jetpacków – Zwykle Satine i Bo-Katan latały razem. Bo-Katan jednak, gdy widziała że Satine już nic nie grozi, często znikała na jakichś wyprawach, zwykle krótkich, kilkudniowych, i zastępował ją jeden z jej najbardziej zaufanych podkomendnych – Callos Tenau, Vida Jeban lub Malar Vevut. Oni ćwiczyli z Satine, ale tylko Bo-Katan latała z nią na krótkie wycieczki, jak nie było siostry to Satine latała sama. Te przeloty były dla niej najlepszym odpoczynkiem, Satine zaczęła wręcz uwielbiać to swobodne latanie. Raz nawet przelatała całą noc, zużywając całe paliwo i musiała wrócić do domu na piechotę. Choć potem dzień był koszmarny, nie żałowała tego.

Po blisko dwóch miesiącach intensywnych treningów Satine osiągnęła, według Bo-Katan, całkiem niezły poziom. Znakomicie radziła sobie z jetpackiem i świetnie strzelała oraz walczyła mieczem, walkę wręcz miała opanowaną w zadowalającym stopniu – pamiętała zasady, ruchy i postawy, musiała tylko podbudować kondycję i przyzwyczaić mięśnie i ścięgna. Obsługa zbroi również nie sprawiała jej problemów, bardzo dobrze potrafiła stosować dodatkowe wyposażenie. Gorzej natomiast było ze skradaniem się i ukradkowym poruszaniem. Oczywiście, wszystko w mandaloriańskiej skali.

Po kolejnym dniu, na wieczornym locie, Satine i Bo-Katan siedziały na skale i patrzyły na krajobraz. Zdjęły hełmy, żeby widzieć swoje twarze.

\- Wcześniej, przy obiedzie, mówiłaś że masz jakiś zamiar, o którym nie chciałaś mówić przy nikim.

\- Tak, mówiłam. Bo, muszę się dostać do pałacu.

\- Twojego pałacu? Tam teraz mieszka imperialny gubernator. Pełno tam klonów. Po co chcesz tam iść?

\- W pałacu, w moich komnatach, mam ukryte holokrony, które dostałam od mistrza. Muszę je odzyskać, zanim zostaną odnalezione. Poza tym, chciałabym zajrzeć do archiwów Imperium.

\- Do archiwów? Pomijając fakt, że nie umiesz włamywać się do komputerów, wejście do pomieszczeń gubernatora i skorzystanie z jego komputera jest trudniejsze niż po prostu wejście, które i tak nie będzie proste. Zapewne chciałabyś tam wejść niezauważona i w miarę możliwości nikogo nie uszkodzić?

\- Tak, raczej wolałabym żeby nikt się nie dowiedział o dwóch Mandaloriankach badających pałac gubernatora. Tak byłoby lepiej dla wszystkich.

\- No dobra, zobaczymy co da się zrobić. Naprawdę chcesz tam iść? Nie lepiej, żebym ja sama poszła? Jestem bardziej doświadczona.

\- Niestety, Bo, muszę iść z tobą. Schowek z holokronami może otworzyć tylko władający Mocą, zatem odpadasz na starcie. Choć myślę, że włamanie się do archiwów mogę pozostawić tobie.

\- Cwana jesteś. Sobie dajesz tylko wejść, zabrać skrzyneczki i wyjść, a ja mam komputery hakować?

\- Przed chwilą stwierdziłaś, że możesz zrobić wszystko sama. Poza tym, to czyje zadanie będzie niebezpieczniejsze, okaże się przy planowaniu. I wykonaniu.

\- Dobrze. Zaczynamy akcję z włamaniem. – Bo-Katan się uśmiechnęła – Myślisz jak Mandalorianka, siostro. Gdy coś nam potrzeba, bierzemy to.

\- Bo, te holokrony zostały mi powierzone i muszę je odzyskać. A dane z archiwum mogą nam pomóc w poszukiwaniach Obi-Wana. I innych ocalałych Jedi.

Poza tym, przecież jestem Mandalorianką – Satine również się uśmiechnęła.

\- Gdyby w archiwach były dane mogące pomóc zlokalizować Jedi, już by ich zlokalizowano. I zlikwidowano.

\- Niekoniecznie. Po prostu Wywiad Imperium może nie wiedzieć na co zwracać uwagę.

\- Tak czy inaczej, nie wejdziemy tam tak po prostu.

\- Oczywiście, musimy ułożyć dokładny plan. Myślę, że w kwestii zwiadu ci zaufam.

\- O nie, Sat, to twój pomysł. Razem zrobimy zwiad.

\- Bo, wiesz że akurat z tym sobie niezbyt radzę.

\- Wiem. I dlatego chcę ci zafundować poważne ćwiczenia. – W głosie Bo-Katan zabrzmiał uśmiech.

\- Jeśli chcesz mnie zabić, po prostu to zrób.

\- Nic ci nie będzie, Satine. Zresztą, to twój pomysł, jak już mówiłam. Zwiad robimy jutro.

\- Już jutro?

\- Jasne, po co chcesz czekać?

\- Racja.

Satine wstała i rozejrzała się, po czym założyła hełm. Nadal nie mogła uwierzyć, że tak łatwo przyszło jej odejść od wcześniejszych przekonań. Odwróciła się i spojrzała na Bo.

\- Ścigamy się?- Spytała siostrę.

\- Może dziś nie. Zróbmy dłuższą trasę dla relaksu.

\- Nie chcesz przegrać, prawda?

\- Prawda. Sat, w użyciu jetpacka nie masz sobie równych.

\- Dziękuję, Bo.

Siostry stanęły obok siebie i razem zeskoczyły z iglicy. Satine jak zawsze cieszyła się, najpierw spadaniem, a potem lotem. Ta wolność, gdy unosisz się dziesiątki metrów nad ziemią, tylko w zbroi, bez żadnej większej maszyny, była dla Satine najwspanialszym przeżyciem pod gwiazdami.

Nie każdy Jetpack pozwalał na tak dalekie loty, a nawet były one rzadkością. Większość pozwala jedynie wspomagać skoki. Satine była bardzo wdzięczna siostrze, że jej plecak miał tak dużą moc i zasięg. Bo-Katan musiała pamiętać, jak bardzo Satine kochała te loty, gdy była młodsza. Jak obie kochały.

Satine nie myślała o niczym innym podczas lotu, wszystkie czarne myśli i plany na przyszłość jakby zostawały na ziemi. W locie była wolna i swobodna. Teraz po prostu cieszyła się jak dziecko, gdy razem z siostrą wykonywały spirale, wiry, beczki i inne mniej lub bardziej ryzykowne manewry.

Satine czuła, że żyje.

Tylko jednego brakowało jej do pełnego szczęścia w tych chwilach.

Obi-Wana.

Siostry zawisły w powietrzu obok siebie, patrząc na horyzont.

\- Dziękuję ci, Bo. Za wszystko. Dałaś mi na nowo radość i wiarę w ludzi.

\- Jestem przecież twoją siostrą, prawda?

\- Szkoda, że jego tu nie ma teraz. Że nie wie…

\- Znajdziesz go. Taka jesteś, Satine. Zrobisz wszystko, by osiągnąć cel.

\- Tylko kogo on we mnie zobaczy? Czy to, że aby go odnaleźć, odstawiłam na bok to, o co walczyłam, nie podzieli nas? Czy nie poróżni nas to, że ukrywałam przed nim swoją Wrażliwość? Czy będzie widział we mnie kobietę taką jak zawsze, czy kłamcę i oszustkę, albo gorzej, hipokrytkę?

\- Zobaczy ciebie. To kim jesteś naprawdę, Satine. Silną i gotową do poświęceń. Kobietę, która zrobi wszystko dla ludzi, których kocha. I, uwierz mi, taki człowiek jak Obi-Wan Kenobi nie mógłby cię odtrącić po tym wszystkim.

Satine pokiwała głową, nie do końca przekonana.

\- Martwić się będziesz, jak już będziesz wiedzieć, gdzie go szukać. Teraz lećmy do domu. Jutro ciężki dzień, przypominam rekrucie.

Siostry przełączyły ciąg silników i pomknęły w kierunku domku, w którym Satine się ukrywała.

Następnego dnia obie siostry leciały na speederach w kierunku Sundari. Bo-Katan tak dobrała czas drogi, by dotrzeć do miasta przed zmrokiem. Po ukryciu środków transportu obie kobiety przekradły się w stronę zabudowań. Miasto nie miało fortyfikacji, choć dostać się pod okrywającą je kopułę można było tylko w niektórych miejscach. Satine i Bo-Katan znały jednak teren bardzo dobrze, znacznie lepiej niż stróżujące klony. Dla dwóch wyszkolonych Mandalorianek, nawet pomimo długiej przerwy jednej z nich, wślizgnięcie się do znajomego miasta od strony portów kosmicznych nie było wielkim problemem.

Zmrok już zapadł, ale kosmoporty nigdy nie zasypiają. Satine i Bo-Katan wykorzystały jeden z transporterów kontenerów, by dostać się do miasta. W mieście z kolei wykorzystywały dachy, by unikać ulic patrolowanych przez klony, gdyż w mieście była godzina policyjna. Nie używały jetpacków, to by przyciągało uwagę, co najwyżej czasami wspomagały się przy skokach.

Na koniec, przy samym pałacu, wspięły się na jeden z wysokich budynków, używając linek wspinaczkowych i ssawek na rękach i nogach. Gdy wyszły, położyły się obok siebie i zaczęły obserwować i skanować pałac. Satine dyszała ciężko.

\- Dawno nie robiłam takich rzeczy.

\- Zmieniłaś zdanie? – Odpowiedziała Bo, nie przerywając obserwacji.

\- Właściwie nie. – Odrzekła Satine, przyglądając się posterunkom klonów i oznaczając strefy obserwacji i ostrzału. – Właściwie to mi się podoba. – w jej głosie zabrzmiał uśmiech.

Bo-Katan i Satine połączyły swoje systemy, dzieląc się informacjami.

\- Musimy zmienić punkt obserwacyjny – Powiedziała Satine – Najlepiej jak się rozdzielimy.

\- Ja pójdę dołem, w prawo. Sprawdzę drogi i dojścia, ocenię siły.

\- Dobrze. Ja idę górą, w odwrotnym kierunku. Oceniam położenia posterunków na planie, częstotliwość patroli. Spotkamy się przy tym budynku, na dole.

Bo-Katan zeskoczyła z budynku w miejscu, skąd nie mogli jej widzieć żołnierze Imperium. Satine śledziła ją, a gdy upewniła się że nikt nie zwrócił na nią uwagi, sama zeszła. Sprawnie spuszczała się na linkach wspinaczkowych, ale nie zeszła na sam dół. Przeskakiwała nad ulicami w odległości, z której już nie można jej było dostrzec z pałacu, wybierała odpowiednie dachy i stamtąd robiła skany i obserwowała. Oznaczała ilość sił, patrole, trasy, częstotliwość.

 _Przydało by się wejść do środka i zbadać korytarze._  – pomyślała. Ochrona pałacu robiła wrażenie, nawet kilka lekkich maszyn kroczących wędrowało po okolicy, ale Satine widziała w niej luki, które można było wykorzystać, zwłaszcza jeśli ktoś znał pałac tak dobrze jak ona.

Gdy jednak zbliżyła się nieco do pałacu od strony, gdzie były jej dawne komnaty, poczuła… coś. Jakby mrok inny niż noc spowijał tę część budynku. Poznała tę aurę.

W pałacu przebywał użytkownik Ciemnej Strony Mocy. Nie maskował się. Nie był tak silny jak Maul, ale moc miał znaczną i wyraźnie dobrze na nią panował. Ta mroczna, zimna aura Mocy przeszywała Satine, księżna czuła nienawiść, brak empatii. I straszną, nieustającą czujność. Wręcz skuliła się ze strachu.

Satine opanowała się po chwili i jeszcze bardziej skupiła się na ukryciu swojej obecności w Mocy. Nie powinien jej wykryć, Darth Maul nic po niej nie poznał nawet gdy wprowadzała się w trans, a był od tego władcy z pałacu silniejszy. Satine zaczęła sondować ten rejon Mocą, badając aktywność Mrocznego Jedi. Sama nauczyła się tego, wyczuwać że ktoś ją zauważył w Mocy. Nic takiego się nie stało, aktywność tajemniczego władcy Mocy nie uległa zmianie. Nieco uspokojona Satine wróciła do sporządzania skanów. Jednak nadal sondowała również Mocą, by cały czas mieć pewność.

Minęło kilka godzin, nim obeszła pałac. Bo-Katan już na nią czekała u stóp budynku, z którego wcześniej obserwowały pałac.

\- Dość długo ci zeszło.

\- Wiesz że jeszcze nie mam wprawy. Musiałam tak przeskakiwać ulice, by nikt mnie nie widział.

\- Dobra, dobra. Może teraz zrobimy zwiad wewnątrz?

\- Przydało by się. Ale, Bo, może być problem.

\- Jaki? Bez problemu się wślizgniemy.

\- W pałacu jest użytkownik Mocy. Ciemnej Strony.

\- Skąd wiesz?

\- Wyczułam go. Nie wiem kto to, nie znam tej aury, ale jest silny.

\- A czy on wyczuł ciebie?

\- Nie sądzę.

\- No to tyle dobrze. Chodź, chociaż wejścia oglądniemy.

Obie Mandalorianki po cichu przeniknęły przez linie żołnierzy Imperium. Dzięki dobrze poznanemu rozkładowi posterunków i patroli  bez trudu dotarły do budynku pałacu. Wejścia były strzeżone, ale Satine wiedziała, jak można dostać się do środka nie korzystając z nich. Siostry weszły tylko na tyle, by zbadać jak mocno obsadzone jest wnętrze, po czym wyślizgnęły się z powrotem. Bez żadnych problemów pokonały linie straży w drugą stronę, wracając do miasta. Gdy już się znalazły poza zasięgiem klonów z pałacu, pozwoliły sobie użyć jetpacków, by opuścić kopułę miejską niedaleko szczytu. Odszukały swoje speedery i udały się do kryjówki.

Następny dzień siostry spędziły, siedząc nad holograficznym planem pałacu i okolicy, i analizując dane.

\- Najłatwiejsze przejście jest tak, jak weszliśmy wczoraj.

\- Tak, tylko że skrytka jest w moich komnatach, a główny terminal w centrum komunikacyjnym. Jeśli wejdziemy tamtędy, to będziemy musiały przekradać się przez cały pałac i pokonać kilka poziomów. Nie wiemy, jak wygląda rozkład wart i patroli wewnątrz.

\- Dobrze znamy pałac. Jak będziemy czujne, nikt nas nie zaskoczy.

\- To ryzykowne, tak po prostu iść korytarzami. Myślę że lepiej będzie przejść tędy – Satine wskazała na awaryjne windy – Z tych szybów jest bliski dostęp zarówno do komnat jak i do terminalu, bo to drogi ewakuacyjne.

\- Dobry pomysł, siostro.

\- W centrum komunikacyjnym na pewno będą ludzie z obsługi. Jak zamierzasz odwrócić ich uwagę?

\- Myślę, że chwilowa awaria zasilania może zadziałać. Będą musieli znaleźć usterkę, w zamieszaniu dostanę się do środka i podłączę pluskwę – Bo wyjęła z pasa małe urządzenie, które, podłączone do terminalu, przesyłało z niego dane do komputera, w tym wypadku – do hełmu Bo-Katan.

\- A jak go odkryją? Na pewno wiedzą, co to jest.

\- Od podłączenia wystarczy najwyżej minuta, by skopiował i przesłał dane. Przy okazji wpuści do terminalu niegroźnego wirusa, który im trochę uprzykrzy życie. A gdy skończy kopiować, ulegnie samozniszczeniu.

\- Co zwróci na niego uwagę.

\- Nie zwróci. Wybuchnie jonami, wyłączając system, a jego samego to kompletnie zdezintegruje.

\- Dobrze, zaufam ci w tej kwestii.

\- A ty? Jak to zrobisz? Przecież w twoich komnatach śpi sobie imperialny gubernator. Komnaty na pewno są strzeżone. Tak po prostu tam sobie wejdziesz?

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Planuję wyjść z szybu tędy – Satine wskazała na luk konserwacyjny – wyjść tutaj na zewnątrz i przejść po ścianie do komnat. To tylko kilka metrów.

\- A jak cię zobaczą patrole z zewnątrz?

\- Nie zobaczą, sama konstrukcja pałacu uniemożliwia zobaczenie mnie z miejsc, gdzie są stałe posterunki. A patrole będę mieć na oku.

\- Dobrze, ale jak wejdziesz do środka?

\- Okna są otwierane. Sama takie kazałam zamontować, bo lubiłam spać przy otwartych. Ustawię w hełmie częstotliwość pilota i po prostu je otworzę.

\- Umiesz coś takiego? Zaskakujesz mnie na każdym kroku.

\- To prosta rekonfiguracja. Każdy jest w stanie to zrobić. Właściwie, to wczoraj nawet zrobiłam próbę. Zablokowałam jedne drzwi.

\- Genialne, siostro!

Satine uświadomiła sobie, że perspektywa nieodległej niebezpiecznej wyprawy ekscytuje ją. To, jak siostra na nią patrzyła, jej wyraz twarzy, również podekscytowany, ale też radosny i z pewnym podziwem, przypomniało Satine, jak obie były młode. Satine, znowu w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy, poczuła się jakby wróciła do czasów dorastania, gdy razem z Bo-Katan wymykały się na wyprawy, a zwłaszcza polatać. I ta wyprawa była dla niej kolejną przygodą u boku siostry.

Jak to się stało, że nauki z Corruscant tak je oddaliły od siebie? W dzieciństwie były nierozłączne.

\- A co chcesz zrobić z tym władcą Mocy? – głos Bo wyrwał ją z rozmyślania. Satine zorientowała się, że nagle zamilkła.

\- Najchętniej to nic. Nie mam ochoty przyciągać jego uwagi.

\- Będziesz tuż obok. Może cię wyczuć.

\- Będę ostrożna. Nic więcej nie mogę zaplanować teraz.

\- No to pozostaje jeszcze tylko zaplanować czas.

\- Nic nie wiemy, by miało nastąpić w najbliższym czasie jakieś wydarzenie, które miałby nam utrudnić lub ułatwić akcję.

\- To co, zaraz jutro?

\- Może pojutrze. Daj mi dzień na przygotowanie.

\- Fizycznie się nie poprawisz przez jeden dzień.

\- Ale tu chodzi o moją psychikę. Muszę oswoić się z myślą, że będę okradać własny pałac – Satine uśmiechnęła się, choć uśmiech nie obejmował oczu. Bo-Katan rozumiała siostrę. Do tej pory Satine działała w ramach prawa, a to co miała zrobić, mocno kłóciło się z jej mentalnością.

Wieczorem tego dnia Satine, mimo obecności Bo-Katan, udała się na przelot sama. Bo nie nalegała, by towarzyszyć siostrze, wyczuła nastrój Satine.

Następny dzień upłynął siostrom rutynowo, nie licząc faktu że Satine wygrała sparring szermierczy. Bo-Katan była z niej dumna, jak kiedyś ojciec. Choć mentalnie była pacyfistką, Satine miała duszę wojownika. Tak podbudowane siostry ruszyły do stolicy.

Tak jak i poprzednim razem, bez trudu wślizgnęły się do miasta. Zmrok już zapadł. Na ulicach obowiązywała godzina policyjna, ludzi nie było wielu, za to liczne patrole. Satine i Bo-Katan jednak bez trudu unikały grup klonów, zwłaszcza że często używali oni AT-RT, co czyniło patrole widoczne i słyszalne z dużej odległości. Tak jak wcześniej,  poruszając się dachami, siostry dotarły do pałacu. Wybrały miejsce i zaczęły się przekradać przez linie żołnierzy Imperium. Satine prowadziła, lepiej znała teren. Mandalorianki wślizgnęły się na dolny poziom pałacu.

Satine dziwnie się czuła, będąc intruzem w korytarzach, które były jej domem raptem pół roku wcześniej. Cicho stąpała po posadzce, skanując korytarze. Bo-Katan poruszała się za nią, cicho jak duch.

\- Awaryjne windy są na końcu tamtego poprzecznego korytarza – Satine powiedziała tak cicho, że nie można jej było usłyszeć spod hełmu. Wiedziała jednak, że interkom przekaże jej słowa siostrze.

\- _Chodź szybko, za nami chyba zaraz pojawi się patrol –_ Bo-Katan ponagliła siostrę.

I wtedy skaner Satine zabrzęczał alarmem. Po porzecznym korytarzu również szedł patrol klonów.

Siostry popatrzyły po sobie. Były w potrzasku. Bo-Katan wyjęła blastery, ale Satine rozejrzała się dookoła.

Korytarze były wysokie. Było w nich ciemno. A na ścianach były płaskorzeźby.

Satine wskazała na sufit, wystrzeliła linkę wspinaczkową z lewego karwasza i wjechała na górę. Oparła się o ścianę tuż przy jednej płaskorzeźbie, w niewygodnej pozycji, mocując się do ściany ssawkami w rękawicach i stopach. Na wyświetlaczu hełmu zobaczyła, że Bo-Katan również wyjechała.

\- _Maskowanie termowizyjne, Bo_ – Powiedziała do interkomu, równocześnie wydając komendę. Wiedziała, że klony mają w hełmach termowizję. Ale ich zbroje mogły zachowywać temperaturę otoczenia.

Patrol klonów w białych pancerzach przeszedł pod nimi. Drugi patrol spotkał się z pierwszym na skrzyżowaniu korytarzy. Chwilę później klony z korytarza poprzecznego weszły w ich korytarz, a pierwszy patrol wszedł w poprzeczny korytarz.

W stronę wind awaryjnych.

Gdy patrol przeszedł pod nimi, siostry zaczęły powoli przemieszczać się po ścianach w kierunku poprzecznego korytarza. Gdy patrol wrócił – korytarz kończył się szybami wind – obie Mandalorianki cicho spuściły się ze ścian i jak najszybciej przekradły się do wind. Bo otworzyła drzwi, i siostry weszły do kabiny windy, która teraz była wyłączona. Satine odblokowała luk awaryjny na dachu kabiny za pomocą palnika i obie siostry mogły wejść do szybu.

\- Niewiele brakowało. – Odezwała się Bo.

\- Nie ciesz się, nadal mogą nas wykryć. – Odpowiedziała Satine.

Siostry wspinały się, pokonując kolejne kondygnacje. Centrum komunikacyjne było niżej niż komnaty gubernatora, więc siostry musiały się rozdzielić dość wcześnie.

Na ścianie ukazały się kolejne drzwi.

\- Powodzenia. – powiedziała Satnie do siostry, wspinając się wyżej. Bo zaczęła majstrować przy drzwiach, by je otworzyć bez hałasu.

\- _Utrzymuj ciągły kontakt_ \- Zabrzmiały w hełmie Satine słowa Bo-Katan.

Satine wspięła się na sam szczyt i wyszła na dach lukiem konserwatorskim. Następnie zaczęła przyglądać się pozycjom klonów na dole. Ściana pałacu, po której chciała iść, była niewidoczna z dołu, zasłaniały ją inne części pałacu. Na dachach też były posterunki, ale były one nastawione do obserwacji miasta. Satine mogła zostać spostrzeżona tylko przez rutynowe patrole. Albo przez przypadek.

Satine skupiła się na Mocy. Władca Ciemnej Strony był niedaleko, Mandalorianka wyczuwała go wyraźnie, mroczna aura wywoływała u niej dreszcze. Sondowała emanacje Mocy – tamten czuwał, może medytował, ale nie koncentrował się na niczym szczególnym. Nie wyczuł jej.

Satine przeszła w miejsce, skąd zamierzała zacząć wędrówkę. Ponieważ była nieco powyżej komnat to przymocowała linkę wspinaczkową przy brzegu dachu i powoli opuściła się w dół na odpowiedni poziom. Przymocowana ssawkami do szyb przypominała dziwnego pająka, wędrując po ścianie.

Cały czas wyczuwała emanacje Ciemnej Strony. Bardzo blisko.

Po krótkiej drodze doszła do okien swoich komnat. Cicho wydała komendę i okno się otworzyło.

Jej komnatę zajmował gubernator. Spał w jej łóżku.

Satine podeszła do niego cicho. Nie, to nie był władca Mocy. Był zwykłym człowiekiem, według insygniów na leżącym, idealnie poskładanym mundurze, był wysokim oficerem floty. Nie był już młody, ale też nie stary. Na czarnych włosach zaczęły już pojawiać się siwe pasma.

Satine odwróciła się i rozejrzała się po komnacie. Jej schowek, w ścianie niedaleko, wydawał się być nietknięty. Podeszła do niego, mocno skupiła się na ukryciu swojej obecności i swoich emanacji, p czym skoncentrowała się.

Schowek się otworzył.

Holokrony były na miejscu. Satine sięgnęła po nie, sprawdziła czy są prawdziwe, sondując je Mocą.

Były prawdziwe. Nikt ich nie zamienił.

Satine schowała je do pasa. I poczuła, że ktoś się jej przygląda.

Odwróciła się. Patrzył na nią gubernator, który się przebudził. Patrzył ciekawie, trochę ze strachem, i wydawał się nie do końca rozbudzony.

Gubernatorem raczej nie zostałby ktoś o słabym umyśle. Ale ten człowiek, wyrwany ze snu, był wyraźnie jeszcze nie do końca świadomy i nie był pewien, czy to co widzi się mu nie śni. Zatem dostęp do jego umysłu powinien być ułatwiony.

Satine, cicho jak duch podeszła do gubernatora. Skoncentrowała się, uwolniła Moc, wykonując delikatny gest.

\- Zaśniesz z powrotem. Jedynie ci się przyśniłam.

Gubernator posłusznie zamknął oczy i odwrócił się na drugi bok.

Satine podeszła do okna. Cały czas czuła Ciemną Stronę, ale teraz zwiększyła się jej aktywność. Cała ukierunkowana złość i czujność skupiły się na niej. Księżna się odwróciła, próbując opanować strach, który ją dławił.

W drzwiach do Komnaty stał wysoki Duros. Ubrany był w ciemną szatę, z nałożonym na pierś pancerzem podobnym do pancerza klonów, tylko czarnym. Miał odkrytą głowę.

Przy boku miał miecz świetlny.

I emanował złowrogą aurą Ciemnej Strony.

Musiał ją wyczuć w chwili, gdy użyła Mocy by uśpić gubernatora. To był jedyny moment, w którym mogła się ujawnić pomimo ukrycia.

Satine spojrzała mu w oczy i poczuła grozę. Duros otworzył usta i wyciągnął rękę.

Księżna wyskoczyła przez okno, strzelając linką wspinaczkową w górę, i wjechała na dach. Spojrzała jeszcze w dół, szukając oznak aktywności. Próbowała też się uspokoić po tym spotkaniu – nadal czuła mroczną aurę a jej serce waliło w strachu.

Biegnąc, księżna wywołała siostrę.

\- _Bo, wpadłam. Mocowładny mnie wyczuł._

_\- Ale uciekłaś? Masz swoje skrzynki?_

_-Mam je. Jestem na dachu, idę do windy. Jak twoja sytuacja?_

_\- Wszystko zrobione. Jestem w szybie._

Na dole rozległ się alarm. Satine, nie czekając, biegła do szybu windy awaryjnej. Miała nadzieję, że kolor zbroi ją ukryje, i że dachowe posterunki  nie będą wiedziały gdzie jej szukać.

Ciemność nocy rozświetliły reflektory omiatające dach. Padła na ziemię i na chwilę zamarła, gdy snop światła przesunął się nad nią. Podbiegła do klapy, otwarła ją j wskoczyła, równocześnie mocując do niej linkę. Szarpnęło, gdy zjechała w dół, zatrzaskując luk.

\- _Po lewej!_

Satine przestała rozwijać linkę. Spojrzała na siostrę.

\- Widział, jak uciekłam na dach. Niewiele czasu zostało, nim się zorientują którędy weszłam.

\- To może nam pomóc. Może patrole ze środka wyjdą na dach.

\- Tak czy inaczej, musimy wracać.

Siostry zjeżdżały na dół, przystawały tylko, by zwinąć linki i na nowo przymocować. Po chwili stanęły na dachu kabiny windy. Najpierw Bo-Katan, a potem Satine wskoczyły do małego pomieszczenia. Bo delikatnie zaczęła rozsuwać drzwi, by sprawdzić korytarz.

\- Czysto, chodź.

Bo rozsunęła drzwi. Siostry cicho jak duchy przemknęły korytarzem. Skanery nie wykazywały żadnych istot w okolicy. Było całkowicie ciemno, bez hełmu Satine nie widziałaby siostry, która szła dwa kroki przed nią. Bo wyciągnęła małego droida-sondę zsynchronizowanego z ich hełmami, i poleciła mu lecieć na kilka metrów przed nimi, zwłaszcza badać zakręty. Nie mogły dać się zaskoczyć. Droid leciał wysoko, praktycznie niewidoczny.

Siostry zbliżały się już do wyjścia, gdy w hełmie Satine zaterkotał alarm. Niewiele myśląc, siostry strzeliły linkami w sufit i, tak jak wcześniej, przylgnęły do ścian. W korytarzu pojawił się patrol klonów. Sześciu hodowanych żołnierzy powoli badało teren.

Nagle jeden z klonów się odwrócił, jakby coś usłyszał.

Droid-sonda.

Klony błyskawicznie przyjęły postawę bojową. Ale o ułamek sekundy za późno popatrzyły w górę.

Bo-Katan zrzuciła między nich granat jonowy i sama zeskoczyła, w jej dłoniach pojawiły się blastery. Dwoma strzałami podziurawiła dwójkę żołnierzy, trzeciego powaliła kopniakiem, posyłając go na czwartego, przetoczyła się i zastrzeliła kolejnego. Musiała jednak zrobić unik przed atakiem czwartego klona.

Potknęła się na jednym z trupów.

Klon wycelował broń.

Satine, nie myśląc, wyszarpnęła pistolet i wypaliła. Klon padł z dziurą w wizjerze.

Bo-Katan zerwała się, odwracając do powalonych wcześniej. Właśnie wstawali. Bo usmażyła obu w pancerzach.

Satine zeskoczyła. Dopiero teraz do niej dotarło, że zastrzeliła człowieka. Co z tego, że wyhodowanego do walki. Człowieka.

\- Szybko, chodź!

Bo-Katan chwyciła siostrę za rękę i pociągnęła ją za sobą. Satine byłą oszołomiona i dała się prowadzić siostrze. Bo-Katan wyprowadziła ją z pałacu w miejscu, gdzie było mniej patroli. Złapała też droida-sondę i z powrotem go schowała. Siostry przyczaiły się na tyłach budynku pałacu.

\- Hej, Satine, co ci jest?

\- Nie chciałam go zabijać. Ale gdybym  tego nie zrobiła, on zabiłby ciebie.

\- Czasem tak jest.

\- To dlatego kiedyś odstawiłam na bok broń. By nie musieć tak wybierać.

W głosie Satine było słychać smutek.

Bo-Katan chwyciła siostrę za rękę.

\- Jak wrócimy, to wszystko jeszcze raz sobie przemyślisz. Ale teraz musimy się stąd wydostać.

Satine kiwnęła głową i wstała. Siostry ruszyły dalej, przekradając się między pozycjami klonów. Ich ciemne pancerze były prawie niewidoczne w mroku. Szczęśliwie dla Mandalorianek, były już poza pałacem, a uwaga wielu żołnierzy kierowała się w tamtą stronę. Bo-Katan szybko przeczytała nowe rytmy patroli i prowadziła je tak, by ich unikać, a nawet wykorzystując ich poruszenia do zamaskowania ruchów sióstr.

- _Nie możemy wiecznie chodzić po tym terenie_ – odezwała się Satine. – _A nie mamy jak się przebić przez zewnętrzną linię, gdy uwaga żołnierzy jest skierowana do środka._

 _\- Nie martw się, mam pomysł. –_ Bo-Katan pociągnęła Satine w miejsce, gdzie posterunki klonów najbardziej zbliżały się do miasta. Mandalorianki przyczaiły się, Bo-Katan wyciągnęła swojego droida-sondę.

\- _Weź swojego –_ powiedziała do Satine, przymocowując do swojego granat jonowy z zapalnikiem czasowym. Satine wyciągnęła droida i również przymocowała granat.

\- _Ja na lewo, ty na prawo –_ szepnęła Bo-Katan wskazując stanowiska potężnych reflektorów, mieszczących zapewne też mocne skanery i nadajniki.

Droidy poleciały po wyznaczonych torach. Mandalorianki przekradły się jeszcze bliżej. Satine wyciągnęła jeszcze jeden granat jonowy.

- _Czas na brawurę –_ szepnęła Bo.

Nagle reflektory zgasły. Mandalorianki rzuciły się biegiem w absolutnej ciemności, widząc dzięki swoim hełmom. Satine cisnęła granat między klony po drodze, wyłączając im systemy ich zbroi. Bo-Katan pobiegła pierwsza, powaliła kilku żołnierzy, Satine podążała jej śladem. Siostry skierowały się do pobliskiego budynku, wspinając się na niego za pomocą linek wspinaczkowych, i podążyły dachami dalej. Nie mogły użyć jetpacków, bo byłoby to zbyt widoczne w mroku, dlatego tylko skakały i się podciągały.

Miasto nocą było zamknięte, ale Satine znała miejsca, gdzie najłatwiej się przedostać, a Bo-Katan nie miała kłopotów z otwarciem śluz.

Siostry odnalazły swoje speedery i odleciały do kryjówki. Wyprawa zakończyła się w zasadzie sukcesem, Satine jednak się martwiła. Musiała zabić człowieka, a władca Ciemnej Strony ją wyczuł i poznał jej aurę. Na pierwszy rzut oka poznała, jakim był człowiekiem (a właściwie Durosem) – jak pies, który gdy złapie trop, to nigdy nie odpuści. A ona właśnie go rozdrażniła.

\---

     Słońce jeszcze nie wzeszło, gdy siostry dotarły do kryjówki, ale ani myślały kłaść się spać. Bo-Katan od razu rozpoczęła analizę zdobytych danych, a Satine otwarła pierwszy z holokronów. Tak jak mówił mistrz, były to holokrony szkoleniowe, ten zawierał nauki medytacji bitewnej, przywoływania wizji w Mocy, połączeń przez Więzi, kontroli umysłów i innych umiejętności mentalnych. Satine zamknęła holokron i podeszła do siostry.

\- Znalazłaś coś?

\- Jak dotąd niewiele. Według tego, podobno mistrz Yoda miał pomoc Wookiech na Kashyyyk.

\- Coś jeszcze?

\- Podobno na Kaller jakiś padawan zdołał uciec.

\- Ciekawe… Coś jeszcze?

\- Według danych wojskowych, senator Bail Organa był widziany w pobliżu Świątyni, w dniu ataku.

\- Senator Organa utrzymywał dość bliskie stosunki z Jedi.

\- Znałaś go?

\- Spotkałam się z nim kilka razy, raz nawet przyleciał na Mandalorę. On, sentor Mon Mothma i senator Padme Amidala byli liderami opozycji względem kanclerza, choć Padme go początkowo popierała. Właśnie, jest tam może wzmianka o senator Amidali?

\- Senator Amidala nie żyje. Okoliczności jej śmierci nie są do końca wyjaśnione, ale podobno przyczyny były naturalne.

Satine opuściła głowę. Ze wszystkich senatorów to z Padme miała najlepszy kontakt. Właściwie to były przyjaciółkami. Jej śmierć mocno ją zasmuciła.

\- Ona była młodsza ode mnie. Co się stało?

\- Nie wiadomo.

\- Czyli mamy punkt zaczepienia. Może na Kashyyyk będą coś wiedzieć, ale nie sądzę by Wookie chętnie z kimkolwiek o tym rozmawiały. Ale z kilkoma znajomymi senatorami dobrze będzie pomówić. Muszę wydostać się z planety.

\- Na orbicie jest flota Imperium, trzy niszczyciele Venator i jeden Victory. Kontrolują każdy statek opuszczający planetę. Blokada jest dość szczelna.

\- Ale nie całkowicie szczelna, tak?

\- Tak, nie są w stanie całkowicie zablokować przepływu towarów drogami nieoficjalnymi. Zdarzyło mi się już z tego korzystać. Muszę utrzymywać kontakt z innymi Mandalorianami.

\- Czyli masz stałe szlaki?

\- W pewnym sensie. Łatwiej przełamać blokadę z Concordii. Korzystamy z dawnych baz Straży Śmierci.

\- My? Czyli kto, siostro?

Bo wzięła do rąk swój hełm i położyła go na stole, obok hełmu Satine. Wskazała na ich czoła.

Satnie zobaczyła, że oba miały na czole ten sam znak – czarne koło, wewnątrz jasna pozioma elipsa, u Satine żółta, a u Bo srebrzysta, a na niej wrzecionowaty pionowy pasek. Wyglądał jak oko.

\- Oczy w mroku. _Mando Ver’gebuire,_ Mandaloriańscy Wartownicy (Sentinels), odłam Protektorów. Powstaliśmy, by zniszczone wojną Przestworza Mandalorian były chronione przed bezprawnymi działaniami. Tępimy piratów, bandytów, najemników. Czasami nawet zbyt gorliwych imperialnych, choć staramy się nie zwracać uwagi. Robimy naprawdę to, co Straż Śmierci fingowała.

\- A jak Imperium was wyśledzi?

\- Znikamy w mroku. Wszędzie mamy sondy, wszędzie oczy. Teren działania jest niewielki, ale jesteśmy skuteczni. Ludzie, których chronimy, żyją spokojnie.

\- Nie miałaś kłopotów z tym, że byłaś w Straży Śmierci? Klany Protektorów nie patrzą przychylnie na ludzi służących Domowi Vizsla.

\- Okazałam się bardzo pomocnym sojusznikiem. Zresztą, słyszano o tym, że przeciwstawiłam się Maulowi. Część Protektorów uznała, że Klan Kryze może być dużym wzmocnieniem dla nich. W końcu jesteśmy rodem, który od lat władał Kalevalą.

Satine pokiwała głową. Protektorzy byli nieco bardziej skłonni wybaczyć stanięcie po przeciwnej stronie, jeśli okazałeś się być honorowy i użyteczny. Rzadko wybaczali wspieranie Straży Śmierci, ale jak widać, nawet to się zdarzało.

Bo popatrzyła na zegar, po czym podeszła do holotransmitera.

Pojawiła się holograficzna postać prezenterki i rozległ się głos.

\- _Nadajemy wiadomości lokalne dla systemu Mandalory. Dzisiejszej nocy doszło do pożałowania godnego incydentu w pałacu Imperialnego Gubernatora. Do komnat najwyższego przedstawiciela władzy, pomimo znacznych środków ostrożności, włamał się niezidentyfikowany sprawca, prawdopodobnie powiązany z terrorystyczną organizacją Straż Śmierci. Władze przypuszczają, że celem tego osobnika był zamach na osobę gubernatora, który jednak został udaremniony przez wizytującego Mandalorę Inkwizytora. Władze upraszają wszystkich obywateli dobrej woli, by pomogli ująć tego niebezpiecznego człowieka._ Tu ukazał się holograficzny portret Satine w zbroi, choć niewyraźny. _Jeśli ktoś go ujrzy, powinien natychmiast powiadomić organy ścigania. Udzielenie pomocy temu zbrodniarzowi będzie surowo karane._

\- Patrz Satine, jesteś sławna – powiedziała z uśmiechem Bo. – Nadają dziś ten komunikat w kółko.

\- Nie cieszę się z takiej sławy. To może utrudnić mi podróżowanie po galaktyce.

\- Satine, ten twój nibyportret jest niewyraźny. Wiesz, ilu jest Mandalorian w galaktyce? Takie ogłoszenie bardziej utrudni Imperium działanie, niż ułatwi.

\- Ale ten komunikat sugeruje, że jestem powiązana ze Strażą Śmierci.

\- Każdy Mandalorianin pozna, że tak nie jest.

I to była prawda. Mandaloriańskie Zbroje same były symboliczne i miały też wiele symboli niemożliwych do rozpoznania dla kogoś, kto nie był przesiąknięty mandaloriańską kulturą. Po zbroi można było poznać klan i organizację.

\- Tak czy inaczej, nie możemy tu zostać. Na pewno nas szukają.

\- Nie powinni trafić tu dziś, ale myślę, że już w nocy powinniśmy stąd zniknąć.

\- To myślę, że powinnyśmy się przespać.

Satine poszła do siebie, zdjęła zbroję i zapadła w sen. Była zbyt zmęczona by się zadręczać.

Jeszcze nie zaszło słońce, gdy Bo-Katan ją obudziła. Siostry szybko spakowały swoje rzeczy, nie było ich wiele, dokładnie wyczyściły kryjówkę ze wszystkiego, co mogło dać wskazówkę dotyczącą ich tożsamości, wyłączyły droidy i wykasowały im pamięć. Następnie wsiadły na speedery i opuściły to miejsce. Satine bez żalu rozstawała się z domkiem, w którym przebywała łącznie blisko pół roku.

Bo-Katan prowadziła. Satine oznaczyła miejsce, skąd ruszyli i zapisywała trasę, by wiedzieć gdzie się znajdą, choć nie sądziła, by siostra to przed nią ukrywała. Speedery mknęły po powierzchni planety, Bo prowadziła najpierw na równinie, a potem kilkoma kanionami niczym ulicami w mieście. Po chwili Satine zorientowała się, że nie ma nad głową nieba. Bo jednak leciała dalej, prowadząc w sieć jaskiń bez żadnego problemu. Satine wiedziała, że nigdy by się nie zorientowała w tym systemie jaskiń, gdyby nie zapisywała trasy w pamięci hełmu.

Bo zatrzymała speeder i zsiadła. Satine zrobiła to samo. Bo prowadziła. W niektórych miejscach musiały wskakiwać na wyższe poziomy, w innych zeskakiwać lub przeskakiwać szczeliny. Wreszcie weszły do większej groty.

\- Stać! – rozległ się głos.

\- Callos, przecież na pewno nas poznałeś.

\- Tylko pokazuję, że nadal jestem na warcie.

Callos poszedł dalej z nimi, do windy, ale nie zjechał na dół. Siostry zjechały, przeszły dwie mniejsze groty a po chwili weszły do kolejnej dużej groty, która była jakby ogromnym tunelem. To było lądowisko.

Podszedł do nich kolejny Mandalorianin. Nie miał hełmu, przez co widać było, że jest już niemłody. Miał w rękach cyfronotes

 - Transport na Concordię załatwiony na jutro, jako transport części do maszyn w kopalniach. Kody, listy przewozowe, wszystko się zgadza. Lecicie jako piloci.

\- Dziękuję. Jesteś niezastąpiony, Fenn.

\- A, jeszcze to. – Mandalorianin, jak już teraz wiedziała Satine, o imieniu Fenn, wyciągnął małą płytkę i podał Satine. – To dla ciebie. Bo ty jesteś Satine, była księżna? W każdym razie, dowód tożsamości.

Satine wzięła płytkę, wsunęła ją do czytnika przy pasie i wyświetliła zawartość w hemie. Dowód głosił:

 _Mavera Ordo, urodzona na Concord Dawn, wiek 32 standardowe lata,  wolny obywatel Imperium._ Do dowodu dołączone było pozwolenie na posiadanie broni do obrony koniecznej, na warunkach łowcy nagród, i dowód rejestracyjny statku o nazwie _Świetlista Smuga._

\- Mam statek?

\- Jasne. Nie możecie lecieć w gwiazdy bez własnego statku. Zarejestrowałem go tydzień temu, sądząc że kiedyś się przyda, i okazało się, że tak szybko będzie potrzebny. Załatwiłem mu więcej niż jeden komplet kodów identyfikacyjnych, łatwo je zmienić. Dare bawi się nim od tamtego czasu, powinno wam się spodobać. Oczywiście, jest na Concordii.

\- Powiedziałeś „nie możecie lecieć”. Czy to znaczy…

\- Tak, Satine, lecę z tobą.

\- Masz tu obowiązki.

\- Pierwszym obowiązkiem jest pomóc członkowi klanu. Poza tym, nie masz doświadczenia w działaniu mniej oficjalnymi drogami.

Satine zamilkła. Musiała przyznać, że perspektywa podróżowania razem z siostrą znacznie dodała jej otuchy. Będzie jej łatwiej, jeśli nie będzie się martwić jeszcze o siostrę.

\- Mamy w takim razie czas do jutra. Fenn, gdzie nam dałeś kwatery?

\- Tam, gdzie zawsze, Bo. Satine dostała obok.

\- Mógłbyś załadować nasze rzeczy na statek? Zostawiliśmy je na Speederach.

\- Jasne.

Bo skierowała się w lewo i weszła do jednego z korytarzy. Satine ruszyła za nią. Po chwili weszły do kolejnej dużej groty, w przybliżeniu kolistej. Wokół niej biegł spiralnie szeroki występ skalny, a w ścianach przy nim widniały dziury. Satine domyśliła się, że to były kwatery. Poniżej z kolei były przypominające amfiteatr stopnie, a na dnie okrągła przestrzeń. Arena treningowa.

Bo-Katan uruchomiła jetpack i poleciała do góry, Satine zrobiła to samo. Miały kwatery prawie pod samym szczytem, obok siebie. Bo wyżej, Satine niżej. Pokoik był mały, warunki ubogie. Ale Satine przestawała zwracać uwagę na takie szczegóły. Nie zdejmując zbroi, tylko po odpięciu jetpacka, położyła się na łóżku.

Satine otworzyła oczy, a jej dłoń spoczęła na blasterze. Nieświadomie zapadła w drzemkę, ale natychmiast się przebudziła, gdy jej uszy wyłapały niepasujący dźwięk.

\- Chyba nie zamierzasz znowu spać pięć miesięcy?

Satine podniosła się. Bo stała w wejściu do jej pokoiku.

\- Nie zamierzam. Ale chętnie bym tak położyła ciebie.

\- Chodź. Tutaj jest zwyczaj, że wszyscy mieszkańcy jedzą razem. Teraz będzie śniadanie.

Satine przypięła jetpack. Nie chciała się bez niego ruszać, czuła się niewłaściwie bez tego ciężaru na plecach. Po wykonaniu tej czynności poszła za siostrą. Skierowały się w dół, nie użyły tym razem plecaków. Jadalnia była nieco powyżej areny, naprzeciwko wejścia.

W kryjówce było może dwudziestu Mandalorian. Satine rozpoznała Callosa i Malara, jej instruktorów. Fenn również się pojawił, wszystko nadzorował. Satine doszła do wniosku, że był kimś w rodzaju kwatermistrza. Nie rozstawał się ze swoim cyfronotesem.

Przybycie Satine wyraźnie przyciągnęło uwagę wojowników. Większość oczywiście słyszała, że siostra Bo-Katan ma przybyć, ale znali ją jako przywódczynię Nowych Mandalorian, pacyfistów. Jej widok, ubranej w _beskar’gam_ był sensacją dla niektórych.

Jeden z Mandalorian przy stole na widok Satine poderwał się i stanął na baczność, unosząc broń. Był w klasycznej zbroi, ale bronią była pałka paraliżująca.

\- Risar?

\- Tak, Pani. Na twe rozkazy, Pani.

Risar był jednym z jej gwardzistów. Satine nie spodziewała się, że którykolwiek z nich przeżył.

\- Spocznij, Risar. Nie jestem już twoją „Panią”. Teraz służysz innemu _Mand’alorowi_.

Risar z powrotem usiadł, ale nie wypuścił broni. Satine spokojnie zasiadła obok siostry i przystąpiła do posiłku.

Nie dla wszystkich jednak przybycie Satine było pozytywnym wydarzeniem.

\- Czyli od dzisiaj wpuszczamy do bazy Protektorów zdrajców mandaloriańskiej kultury. Jedna brata się ze zdrajcami, a druga odrzuca wielowiekowe tradycje.

Odezwał się głos nad Satine, która spokojnie kończyła posiłek, nie zwracając uwagi na szepty i spojrzenia. Teraz jednak popatrzyła w górę. Stał nad nią wysoki wojownik, teraz bez hełmu. Głowę miał wygoloną po bokach, duży nos, odstające uszy, małe czarne oczy, duże wąsy nad wąskimi ustami. Był ubrany w szaro-czerwony pancerz. Wyglądał nieprzyjaźnie, stał w wyzywającej pozie.

Satine otaksowała go spojrzeniem, po czym wróciła do posiłku.

\- Księżnisia z miasta, której zabrali zabawki, przypomniała sobie o tradycji co? Teraz jesteśmy fajni bo możemy się przydać, odbić królestwo?

Krzykacz znów nie dostał odpowiedzi. To jednak rozzuchwaliło go jeszcze bardziej. Bo-Katan patrzyła na siostrę. Satine wydawała się być spokojna, ale Bo znała ją dobrze. Wręcz się w niej gotowało. Przy drugim stole podniósł się Risar, wyraźnie gotów uciszyć krzykacza, ale Satine gestem nakazała mu usiąść. Krzykacz tego nie zauważył, urągając księżnej coraz bardziej.

\- I jeszcze ten piękny pancerzyk! Nie, paniusiu, zbroi nie można tak sobie nosić, na nią trzeba zasłużyć. Nie przypodobasz się nam, bo założyłaś blachy! Tylko wojownik może je nosić, a ty na nie nie zasługujesz! Obrażasz tym honor nas wszystkich!

Satine wstała i odwróciła się do krzykacza. Była niższa, ale patrzyła na niego jak równa.

\- Chcesz się przekonać, czy na nie nie zasługuję? – powiedziała cicho.

Krzykacz zarechotał.

\- Naprawdę tego chcesz paniusiu? To będzie zabawne!

\- Zgadzam się. Będzie. – Odparła zimno Satine. Włożyła hełm i jednym skokiem, używając plecaka, znalazła się na arenie.

\- Księżno, czy naprawdę zamierzasz to zrobić?

Satine obejrzała się. Przy brzegu areny stał Fenn. Satine wiedziała już, że jest z klanu Ordo.

\- Jeśli teraz nic z tym nie zrobię, nigdy nie zdobędę szacunku Protektorów.

\- Ale pojedynek z Cassusem Dettą nie jest najrozsądniejszą drogą.

\- Nie. Ale jest najprostszą i najszybszą. Najprędzej przemówi do takich jak on. Poza tym, on jest liderem. Pokonam go, pokonam wszystkich.

\- Naprawdę tak sądzicie?

\- Tak. Masz tu _beskady_?

Fenn popatrzył na Satine.

\- Ćwiczebne?

\- Nie, bojowe.

\- Księżno…

\- Ani słowa więcej. Przynieś je.

Dziwne. Fenn Ordo zachowywał się, jakby się o nią martwił, a przecież dopiero co ją zobaczył.

Satine się odwróciła. Cassus Detta właśnie wkraczał na arenę. Choć nadal szedł pewnym krokiem, na twarzy pojawił się niepokój, który Satine również wyczuwała od niego. Musiała zaimponować  mu sprawność, z jaką Satine użyła jetpacka, by skoczyć na arenę.

\- Chcesz się popisać przede mną, księżnisiu? Ciekawe, czy trafisz w tamtą ścianę.

\- Ależ nie będziemy się strzelać, Cassusie z klanu Detta. – Odpowiedziała Satine, odpięła blastery i odrzuciła na bok, poza arenę. Wskazała w bok. Stał tam już Fenn, trzymając w rękach dwa _beskady_. Satine podeszła do niego i wzięła jeden z krótkich mieczy.

Rękojeść leżała jej w  dłoni idealnie, a spory ciężar broni znajomo tkwił w ręce jak jej przedłużenie. Satine machnęła mieczem, uśmiechając się do siebie pod hełmem.

Cassus patrzył na nią zdumiony. Nadal nie włożył hełmu.

\- Księżnisiu, jesteś albo szalona, albo głupia. Nie wygrasz ze mną na _beskady_.

\- Czyżbyś bał się, że byle paniusia może cię pokonać? – Odparła Satine, nadal spokojnym głosem, choć nadała mu lekko sarkastyczny ton.

Cassus Detta aż się zagotował na taką uwagę. Założył hełm, wziął od Fenna miecz i stanął naprzeciw Satine.

\- Spiorę cię tak, że popamiętasz do końca życia!

Satine nie odpowiedziała, ale to jej milczenie wydało się być dla Cassusa wyzwaniem, albo nawet wręcz obrazą. Ruszył do ataku.

 _Beskady_ są krótkie, zatem walka jest na bliski dystans. Cassus atakował z furią, próbując stłamsić i zmiażdżyć Satine. Ale Satine zręcznie wycofywała się po okręgu, czasem parując, ale głównie robiąc uniki i uchylając się. Co pewien czas wyprowadzała gwałtowną kontrę, zmuszając Cassusa do przerwania natarcia, ale były to tylko ciosy sondujące. Te wybijające z rytmu uderzenia denerwowały Cassusa, który natarł z jeszcze większą furią.

I nagle Satine przeszła do ataku. Upozorowała parowanie i w ostatniej chwili zeszła z linii ciosu z góry, a gdy Cassus stracił równowagę wskutek braku oporu, grzmotnęła go ostrzem w brzuch, krótkim ciosem z boku, po czym, gdy zgiął się z bólu i zaskoczenia, kopnęła go w hełm, wypuszczając miecz, a potem naparła barkiem, chwytając go pod kolano. Ta kombinacja manewrów spowodowała, że Cassus padł jak długi na plecy. Zanim mógł wstać, Satine chwyciła swój miecz i wsunęła mu sztych pod hełm. Równocześnie stanęła mu na prawej dłoni. Lewą ręką zdjęła hełm.

\- Cassusie z klanu Detta, właśnie pokonała cię kobieta, o której stwierdziłeś, że nie ma prawa nosić zbroi. Jak sądzisz, co to mówi o tobie? – Satine nadal mówiła cicho, spokojnie. Przesunęła miecz tak, że strąciła Madalorianinowi hełm. Ukazała się twarz, na której malowało się zaskoczenie. Cassus miał złamany nos.

\- Obraziłeś mnie i mój klan. Publicznie zasugerowałeś, że nie mam prawa być częścią tradycji Mandalorian. Zgodnie z tą tradycją, teraz gdy pokonałam cię w walce, twoje życie należy do mnie.

\- No to zabij mnie! Czyżbyś była tchórzem?

Satine zrobiła krótki zamach. Cassus krzyknął z bólu, gdy beskarowa klinga przecięła mu lewy policzek od ust do ucha.

\- Martwy mi się nie przydasz, Cassusie z klanu Detta. Żyj na razie, kiedyś upomnę się o ten dług. Twoje życie będzie też przypominać innym o tym, co się dziś stało.

Satine rozejrzała się wokół, po Mandalorianach.

\- Sądzę, że to, czy mogę nosić Zbroję, zostało wyjaśnione.

Satine odwróciła się, zostawiając krwawiącego Cassusa na piasku. Wyszła z areny, odłożyła miecz, założyła z powrotem hełm, podniosła swoje pistolety i uruchamiając plecak, wyleciała na górę, gdzie miała swój pokoik.

\---

     Pojedynek trwał. Fenn Ordo z wyraźnym niepokojem patrzył na Satine. Stojący obok Bo-Katan i Callos nie wydawali się być jednak zmartwieni. Risar wyraźnie był niepewny, chęć ochrony księżnej walczyła w nim z posłuszeństwem.

\- Naprawdę nie martwi cię to, co może stać się siostrze, Bo?

\- Fenn, pozwól że ci to wyjaśnię. Czy widziałeś kiedyś, żeby w walce na miecze Cassus pokonał Callosa?

\- Nie, wszystkie sparringi wygrywał Callos. I nie tylko z nim.

\- A widziałeś kiedyś, by na ktoś wygrał ze mną na miecze?

\- No nie, tylko Callos zremisował kilka razy. Z tego co wiem, w ogóle nie przegrałaś, nigdy. Callos też.

Satine na arenie bez kłopotów unikała ataków Cassusa, który nacierał z furią.

\- Otóż, Fenn, mylisz się. Przegrałam. Callos też.

Fenn wytrzeszczył oczy ze zdumienia.

\- Naprawdę? Ale… z kim?

\- Nie domyślasz się?

Bo-Katan uniesieniem głowy wskazała na arenę. Fenn patrzył zdumiony.

\- Jak myślisz Fenn, dlaczego wybrała miecze? Callos, myślisz że już?

\- Za chwilkę, Bo, na razie jeszcze go męczy.

\- No, to będzie już.

Fenn nie od razu zorientował się o czym mówią. W jednej chwili Cassus atakował, a w następnej leżał na ziemi, powalony.

\- Satine zawsze miała talent do miecza. Szermierka jest dla niej naturalna, jak chodzenie. Wszystkie manewry pojmowała właściwie bez wysiłku.  Już jak byłyśmy dziećmi to nieraz złoiła mi skórę. Teraz musiała sobie tylko przypomnieć ruchy i kondycję nadbudować. – Stwierdziła Bo-Katan. Callos pokiwał głową.

\- Jest lepsza, niż był Pre Vizsla.

Trójka Mandalorian odprowadziła wzrokiem byłą księżną, która powiedziała parę słów i opuściła arenę. Cassus Detta dopiero teraz dźwignął się upokorzony z piasku. Pozostali wojownicy cicho komentowali to, co przed chwilą zobaczyli.

Bo-Katan zostawiła pozostałą dwójkę i ruszyła za siostrą.

\---

     Satine siedziała na łóżku, gdy Bo-Katan weszła do pokoiku. Była księżna odpięła jetpack i zdjęła hełm, ale nic więcej. Wydawała się być przybita. Bo usiadła obok siostry.

\- Dobrze zrobiłaś. Takich ludzi jak Cassus można przekonać jedynie siłą.

\- Wiem, Bo. Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że mi takie postępowanie nie odpowiada. Pół życia spędziłam szukając niesiłowych rozwiązań i nadal tego pragnę, a teraz przy pierwszym problemie sięgnęłam po miecz.

\- Czasem niestety trzeba. I nie sięgnęłaś po miecz od razu, dałaś mu szansę na rezygnację.

\- Nie, Bo. Prowokowałam go. Nie mógł znać moich umiejętności. Chciałam tej walki, by wszyscy zobaczyli, co umiem.

\- Czyli postarałaś się, by zyskać szacunek i zneutralizować oponenta równocześnie. Mądrze.

\- Znam plusy tego postępowania, świadomie tak zrobiłam. Ale źle się z tym czuję.

\- Czasami musimy podejmować decyzje, których nie popieramy.

Satine pokiwała głową. I zmieniła temat na sprawę, która ją mocno nurtowała.

\- Bo, czemu Fenn Ordo tak się o mnie martwił?

\- Fenn był przyjacielem taty. Kiedyś obiecał mu, że gdyby tata zginął, to Fenn się o nas zatroszczy. Niestety, nie ułatwiliśmy mu tego. Ty wyjechałaś, a ja poparłam Straż Śmierci. Fenn nigdy nie miał okazji, by wywiązać się z obietnicy danej ojcu. Teraz to nadrabia.

\- Znowu nie dajemy mu wielkiej możliwości realizacji tego – Satine uśmiechnęła się. – W końcu odlatujemy, a on zostaje.

\- Dlatego tak się stara, by wszystko załatwić jak najlepiej. Przypuszczam, że nigdy by sobie nie darował, gdyby coś poszło nie tak.

\- No to w takim razie postaramy się go nie zawieść.

Bo-Katan wstała by wyjść, ale w drzwiach jeszcze się odwróciła.

\- Masz ochotę na sparring?

\- Sądzę, że dzisiaj już wystarczająco namachałam się mieczem. Ale bardzo chętnie bym się przeleciała.

\- Na zewnątrz jest dzień.

\- Szkoda. Nie ma tu gdzieś ciekawych tuneli?

Bo się roześmiała.

\- Chyba coś się znajdzie. Chodź.

Siostry wyszły z pokoju i zeskoczyły na dół, lądując przy wyjściu. Przeszły do groty – lądowiska, a stamtąd Bo skierowała się w głąb kompleksu jaskiń, w przeciwnym kierunku d tego, skąd weszli wcześniej do jaskiń. Fenn zauważył je i podszedł do nich.

\- Gdzie się wybieracie, moje panie? – zapytał z niezwykłą jak na Mandalorianina kurtuazją.

\- Idziemy sobie polatać, Fenn.

\- Na powierzchni? Jest dzień, namierzą was.

\- No co ty, Fenn. Idziemy do Rozpadliny.

\- Oszalałyście? Chcecie się zabić?

\- Fenn, jak tak się o nas martwisz, to może pójdziesz z nami, odkurzysz swój jetpack.

\- Mam tu robotę…

\- Fenn, założę się, że wszystko co miałeś tu zrobić, zrobiłeś już dwa razy jeszcze przed śniadaniem.

\- Echhh, zachowujecie się jakbyście były dzieciakami, co dopiero ukończyły szkolenie. – wymamrotał Fenn, ale poszedł do skrzyń, zdjął z nich hełm i wyciągnął spomiędzy nich jetpack, który przypiął.

\- Fenn w młodości był jednym z najlepszych plecakowych lotników. Nadal to lubi, choć się nie przyznaje. – szepnęła Bo-Katan do Satine.

Satine znała to uczucie. Jeśli ktoś raz zaznał wolności plecakowego lotu, nigdy tego nie zapominał.

We trójkę ruszyli korytarzami. Tak jak wcześniej, Satine zapisywała drogę. Po chwili wyszli na skalną półkę.

Dołem rozciągała się ogromna grota, rodzaj podziemnego kanionu. Dołem płynęła rzeka. Olbrzymie stalaktyty opadały z sufitu, wielkie stalagmity wznosiły się prawie na wysokość ich półki.

\- Oto Rozpadlina.

Satine patrzyła w zachwycie. Rozpadlina wyglądała, jakby wewnątrz wielkiego kanionu były mniejsze kaniony, dodatkowo inne wysokie tunele wpadały z boków, liczne stalagmity, stalaktyty i stalagnaty wznosiły się wokół.

Niewiele myśląc, oznaczyła półkę na mapie w hełmie i zeskoczyła.

\- _Czy ona oszalała?_

 _\- Nie, po prostu przypomniała sobie, co kiedyś najbardziej kochała. Tak jak ty. –_ rozległy się w interkomie głosy Fenna i Bo-Katan. Satine zobaczyła na radarze, że ruszyli za nią.

Spadała długo, dopiero nad samą wzburzoną wodą włączyła plecak. Z uniesieniem wleciała w podziemny labirynt. Śmigała między stalagmitami, wlatywała do szczelin, przelatywała nad skałami. Na chwilę leciała obok niej Bo, potem pojawił się przez pewien czas Fenn, ale nie mogli dotrzymać jej kroku. Zwroty, które robiła, były zbyt gwałtowne, skały mijała zbyt blisko, zbyt sprawnie manewrowała ciągiem plecaka. Satine mknęła, nie myśląc o niczym. Wzbiła się w górę, wzdłuż stalagmitu i wyłączając silniki, wskoczyła na jego szczyt, mocując się ssawkami w butach.

Stała tak przez chwilę i rozglądała się po Rozpadlinie, gdy podlecieli do niej Fenn i Bo-Katan. Na chwilę zdjęła hełm, ale bez niego nic nie widziała, więc zaraz założyła go z powrotem.

\- Szalona kobieta. Dawno nie widziałem takiego szaleńczego, ryzykownego lotu.

\- Jak dawno, Fenn?

\- Niech pomyślę… Chyba trzydzieści lat temu, kiedy wygrałem wyścigi międzyklanowe. Gdyby je organizowano, nasza księżniczka pewnie by je wygrywała, jak kiedyś ja.

\- Dziękuję, Fenn.

\- Nie dziękuj, ja tylko stwierdzam fakty, jak je widzę. Skoro tak latasz po piętnastu latach przerwy i przebiciu mieczem świetlnym, to zastanawia mnie, jaki pozom byś prezentowała, gdybyś miała ciągłą praktykę!

Satine uśmiechnęła się tylko. Sama nie była tego pewna. Możliwe, że zarówno w walce, jak i w lataniu wspomagała się Mocą, ale te talenty były wrodzone i od Mocy niezależne.

\- To co, wracamy, drogie panie? Tylko teraz bez wariactw.

Satine i Bo-Katan popatrzyły na siebie. Kiwnęły głowami. I razem wystrzeliły naprzód, z pełną prędkością, śmiejąc się.

\- _Moje panie, co mówiłem? –_ rozległ się głos w interkomie Satine. Nie odpowiedziała.

Na ekranie hełmu Satine pojawiła się mapa Rozpadliny z pozycją jej i Bo.

\- Dzięki, Bo! – krzyknęła. I wykorzystując mapę, odbiła w bok, by lecieć trudniejszą trasą.

Leciała, manewrując między skałami, nawet otarła się o kilka stalagmitów. Nigdy nie czuła się tak szczęśliwa, jak w plecakowym locie.

Wyleciała z tunelu, uniknęła stalaktytu i wleciała do jednego z główniejszych kanionów.

I w tym momencie zaterkotał alarm w hełmie, na ekranie pojawił się obraz plecaka, którego element migał na czerwono. Plecak nagle skręcił i Satine utraciła sterowność. Wykręciła kilka niekontrolowanych beczek, kiedy plecak się wyłączył.

Satine zaczęła spadać.

Próbowała naprawić plecak zdalnie, kombinowała coś w komputerze, krzyczała kolejno komendy – nic, plecak nie reagował.

Obi-Wan.

Nie odnajdę go.

Zawiodłam go.

Nagle coś nią szarpnęło i Satine zorientowała się, że nie spada.

\- _Mówiłem bez szaleństw, droga pani. W warunkach Rozpadliny łatwo przeciążyć plecak._

Fenn wyciągnął ją w górę i postawił na półce, z której zaczęli przygodę. Po chwili wylądowała obok Bo-Katan.

\- Satine, co się stało? Nagle zaczęłaś dawać dziwne wskazania na radarze, i dziwnie się zachowywałaś.

\- Przeciążyłam plecak. Szczęście, że Fenn mnie wyciągnął.

Satine zdjęła swój jetpack i przyjrzała mu się. Z kilku miejsc wydobywał się dym.

\- Chyba potrzebny mu przegląd.

Trójka Mandalorian ruszyła z powrotem do bazy. Satine przeklinała w duchu swoją głupotę. Teraz przypomniała sobie, że jetpack już wcześniej sygnalizował awarię, ale ona, uniesiona lotem, zignorowała sygnały alarmowe. Była to jednak dla niej kolejna lekcja – by nie zatracać się w czynności bez pamięci i pomyślunku. I by sprawić sobie lepszy jetpack.

\---

     Następnego dnia siostry w strojach pilotów siedziały w kabinie transportowca. Zbroje zostały ukryte wśród ładunku. Fenn leciał z nimi, miał coś przywieźć z Concordii.

\- Pilotowałaś kiedyś statki? – zapytała Bo.

\- Właściwie to nie.

\- No to będziesz miała przyspieszony kurs. Siadaj, jesteś drugim pilotem.

Satine siadła, a Bo zaczęła jej wyjaśniać podstawy kierowania statkiem. Pokazała zapłon, napęd repulsorowy, napęd główny, przełączniki ciągu, dysze hamujące… Satine zakręciło się w głowie.

\- Spokojnie, teraz zrobimy sobie spokojny przelot na księżyc, to sobie poćwiczysz.

Transportowiec wzbił się w powietrze i wyleciał z kompleksu jaskiń. Wylot był w pobliżu fabrycznego lądowiska. Satine wiedziała, że zarządca fabryki jest jednym z Protektorów.

Transportowiec zwiększył pułap, kierując się na Concordię.

\- _Tu niszczyciel „Lupus”. Rutynowa kontrola ruchu w układzie. Podajcie swoje kody identyfikacyjne._

 _-_ Tu transportowiec T-22316. Kurs 23/521 z fabryki MandalMotors na księżyc Concordia. Ładunek – części do maszyn górniczych.

\- _Transportowiec T-22316, utrzymujcie stały kurs. Zostaniecie poddani procedurze skanowania._

Bo ustawiła autopilota na stałym kursie. Transportowiec powoli przesuwał się pod cielskiem wielkiego niszczyciela nowego typu, Victory. Obok transportowca pojawiły się dwa myśliwce Alpha 3, zwane V-wingami.

\- Spokojnie, wewnątrzukładowe loty są tylko skanowane, pozostałe środki ostrożności były na wszelki wypadek. – Bo-Katan uspokoiła siostrę.

\- _Transportowiec T-22316, macie pozwolenie na kontynuowanie kursu._

Bo pewną ręką prowadziła transportowiec dalej, na księżyc i sprawnie wylądowała na prowizorycznym lądowisku przed używaną kopalnią. Po lądowisku krzątały się droidy, które natychmiast przystąpiły do rozładunku transportowca. Fenn od razu przystąpił do wydawania im rozkazów, kierując je w miejsca przeznaczenia z towarami.

\- Chodźcie za mną, pokarzę wam wasz statek.

Fenn wsiadł na repulsorową platformę transportową. Droidy załadowywały na nią ładunek, w którym Satine poznała ich bagaże.

\- Stoi na lądowisku przy kopalni numer 4, w części technicznej. Dare od niego nie odstępuje, uważa że to niezłe wyzwanie.

Repulsorowa platforma przemieszczała się szybko po powierzchni planety. Fenn sprawnie manewrował po czymś, co miało być drogą. Po dłuższej chwili prowadzona pewną ręką platforma dotarła do zabudowań, wyglądających na warsztaty i magazyny. Po całym terenie kręciły się droidy. Lądowiska wznosiły się po prawej stronie, Fenn poprowadził platformę w tamtym kierunku. Na lądowisku, do którego zmierzali, słychać było hałasy, huk, dziwne trzaski i od czasu do czasu przekleństwa.

Fenn wprowadził siostry do środka. Na lądowisku stał republikański prom dla cywilnych urzędników, znany jak Eta.

\- Kupiłem go niedawno, urzędnik z niedalekiego sektora pozbywał się go, bo ma przydział na nową maszynę. Zamiast go zezłomować, postanowił na nim zarobić, i na jeszcze kilku innych maszynach, i urządził małą wyprzedaż. Zarejestrowaliśmy go jako jednostkę cywilną, oficjalnie posiada jedynie uzbrojenie fabryczne.

\- A nieoficjalnie?

\- A o tym, jak go Dare ztuningował, to niech lepiej sam powie.

Podszedł do nich mężczyzna, w mandaloriańskiej Zbroi, a raczej samym pancerzu na tors. Zbroja prawdopodobnie miała kolor metaliczny ciemny szary, ale nie dało się tego określić, gdyż pokrywały ją smary, oleje, farba i była osmalona w wielu miejscach. Kombinezon prezentował się podobnie, praktycznie nie był już w oryginalnej, jasnoszarej barwie.

\- Cześć! Jestem Dare, klan Jeban. Przystosowuję to cacuszko do mandaloriańskich standardów.

\- Co w nim zmieniłeś, Dare?

\- Ktoś musiał nieźle wziąć w łapę, żeby wypuścić ten złom na rynek w wersji podstawowej. Przecież to pojazd wojskowy, a w zasadzie nie ma pancerza! Naprawiłem to, teraz jest w miarę dobrze opancerzony. Osłony miał dobre, ale i tak je wzmocniłem. Zmniejszyłem przestrzeń ładunkową, przeznaczając ją na pancerz i dodatkowe paliwo, zasięg teraz ma dwa razy większy. Silnik to miało słaby, więc pokombinowałem z nim trochę, tak jak ja to lubię. Jest teraz szybszy a wcale nie stracił na zasięgu. Dodałem mu też dodatkowe dysze, więc jest jeszcze zwrotniejszy niż był. Hipernapęd przyspieszyłem, wcześniej był dość mocno ograniczony. Działka oryginalne zastąpiłem naszymi, teraz naprawdę potrafi przywalić, i dodałem mu dwie jonówki po bokach. Wygrzebałem też małą zdalną wieżyczkę z podwójnym działkiem i zamontowałem ją z tyłu, przy stateczniku. Z uzbrojenia to jeszcze – tu podszedł do dziobu statku – voila! Uniwersalna wyrzutnia pocisków. Rakiety, torpedy, miny, co tylko chcecie, zasobnik mieści sześć sztuk. Uzbrojenie, którego nie ma w dowodzie, nie jest widoczne. Wieżyczka i jonówki się chowają, wyrzutnie się zamykają. Systemy wykrywania i zakłócania miał w porządku, ale i tak się nimi pobawiłem. Chodźcie do środka.

Dare wszedł po rampie do środka maszyny, siostry poszły za nim.

\- Jak już mówiłem, zmniejszyłem przestrzeń ładunkową. Przerobiłem luk transportowy na kwatery dla dwóch osób, nawet zrobiłem miniaturową łazieneczkę. W kwaterach, oprócz widocznych miejsc ładunkowych, są też schowki. Tak pokombinowałem z elektroniką, że nawet mocne skanery ich nie wykryją. – tutaj pogrzebał coś przy jednym łóżku, które odsunęło się do góry. – W ten sposób nikt niepożądany nie znajdzie czegoś, co byście nie chciały, jak np. wasze zbroje.

Przeszedł dalej, do kabiny pilotów.

\- Złom fabrycznie bardzo dobrze słucha sterów i łatwo się prowadzi, jest bardzo intuicyjny, dla niedoświadczonego pilota akurat jak znalazł. Komputer jest porządny, tu nic nie ruszałem. Myślę że to będzie na tyle, oprócz tego że dobrze byłoby mieć jeszcze jednego członka załogi. On będzie jak znalazł – Dare klepnął stojącego w kabinie droida astromechanicznego. – R3-C5, niemłody już, bardzo doświadczony. Przyjazny ludziom, do których się przywiąże. Wykazuje dużą inicjatywę własną.

R3 zapiszczał wesoło.

\- Tak, mały. Słuchaj, polecisz z tymi paniami, dobra? Dbaj o nie.

R3 zapiszczał, ale tym razem smutno, po czym pisnął jeszcze parę razy.

\- Nie martw się, one są bardzo sympatyczne, ale nie są dobre w lataniu. Musi być z nimi ktoś, kto zadba o statek. No, mały, za te wszystkie lata.

R3 zapikał i pisnął, już jakby spokojnie.

\- No to wszystko załatwione.

Dare wyszedł ze statku. Siostry rozglądały się jeszcze po kabinie przez chwilę po czym wyszły za mandaloriańskim mechanikiem. Droidy, które kręciły się po lądowisku, zaczęły ładować bagaże kobiet. Nie było tego dużo. Satine jeszcze przed załadowaniem sprawdziła, czy wszystko jest. Z zaskoczeniem odkryła, że ma nowy jetpack. I drugi zapasowy. Oba miały dziwne mocowanie z prawej strony.

\- Pomyślałem, że przyda ci się usprawniona wersja do warunków ekstremalnych. – usłyszała głos nad sobą. Stał tam Fenn. Trzymał coś za plecami.

\- Lubisz latać ostro i gwałtownie. Ten plecak nie wykręci ci takiego numeru, jak poprzedni.

Satine była naprawdę zaskoczona.

\- Dziękuję, Fenn.

\- Jeszcze chciałbym, żebyś to wzięła.

Fenn wyciągnął rękę zza pleców. Trzymał w niej _Beskad._

\- Należał do waszego ojca. Bo-Katan nie chciała go przyjąć, twierdziła, że ty bardziej na niego zasługujesz.

Satine wyciągnęła rękę. Gdy chwyciła rękojeść, zalały ją obrazy, wrażenia. Zobaczyła siebie jako dziecko, oczami ojca, potem ojca w domu, ojca na polu walki.

Ojca, gdy umierał, gdy towarzysz broni pochylał się nad nim, słuchając ostatnich słów. To musiał być Fenn.

Satine otrząsnęła się z wizji. Nadal trzymała w ręce miecz i wpatrywała się w niego. Potem, bez słowa, weszła na statek i włożyła go pieczołowicie do skrytki.

Bo-Katan patrzyła na siostrę, zauważyła jak zamknęła oczy oraz zmianę na jej twarzy. Satine weszła z powrotem na statek, a po chwili wyszła, już bez miecza.

\- Satine? W porządku? – Bo szepnęła do siostry, gdy odeszły trochę na bok.

\- Tak. Po prostu miecz wywołał wspomnienia, a one u mocowładnego są dość… intensywne. Bo, kiedy odlatujemy?

\- Dzisiaj, niedługo. Właściwie zaraz, jak tylko Dare zwinie osprzęt.

Satine zamyśliła się.

\- Sat, chcesz się trochę poruszać przed lotem? Przestaniesz się tak zamartwiać.

\- Skoro uważasz że to dobry pomysł…

Krótki czas do odlotu siostry spędziły na ćwiczeniach walki wręcz. Satine była jakby nieobecna i Bo nie miała z nią kłopotów tym razem.

\- Sat, co z tobą? Jesteś nieobecna duchem.

\- Po prostu ten miecz przypomniał mi dom, ojca… I myślę, że byłam złą córką.

\- Sat, nie możesz zmienić przeszłości, ale możesz naprawić błędy. A ja myślę, że ojciec byłby z ciebie dumny, gdyby cię widział. Niezależnie od tego, co robiłaś, ale w jaki sposób do tego dążyłaś.

Satine pokiwała głową. Bo chyba ulżyła jej nieco, bo kolejny sparring był bardziej wyrównany.

Kilka godzin później siostry siedziały w kabinie należącego do nich promu i wznosiły się na orbitę. Satine pilotowała. Musiała się szybko nauczyć, w dokumentach miała licencję drugiego pilota, a o pilotowaniu statków nie miała pojęcia. Na szczęście, tak jak mówił Dare, prom Eta bardzo łatwo się prowadził i Satine szybko zorientowała się, na czym to polega.

\- Szybko załapiesz, Sat. Statek to tylko trochę większy pancerz.

Po chwili spokojnego lotu komputer zasygnalizował transmisję.

\- _Tu niszczyciel „Lupus”. Rutynowa kontrola ruchu w układzie. Podajcie swoje kody identyfikacyjne._

 _-_ Tu prywatny statek „Świetlista Smuga”. Podaję kody identyfikacyjne.

\- _„Świetlista Smuga”, mamy nakaz kontroli każdego statku chcącego opuścić system. Macie polecenie wylądowania na lądowisku 7, w celu dokonania dokładnej kontroli ładunku. Utrzymujcie kurs wyznaczoną trasą-_ Tutaj na komputerze pokazała się trasa.

Obok ich promu pojawiły się dwa myśliwce V-wing. Bo-Katan sprawnie wleciała maszyną do wnętrza wielkiego okrętu i wylądowała w wyznaczonym miejscu, według trasy przesłanej im na komputer.

R3 zablokował skrytki.

\- _Mamy nakaz przeszukania statku. Jeśli działanie funkcjonariuszy Imperium zostanie utrudnione, wobec załogi zostaną wyciągnięte konsekwencje._

Satine otworzyła tylny właz do promu i na pokład wmaszerował oddział szturmowców-klonów. Żołnierze sprawnie przeszukali małe pomieszczenie, ich dowódca podszedł do sióstr.

\- Jestem kapitan CC-9704 Rav. Kto jest właścicielem statku?

\- Ja. – odpowiedziała Satine, podając klonowi dokumenty - Jestem Mavera Ordo, a to moja siostra Viedi. Podróżujemy w celach rodzinnych.

\- Cel podróży?

\- Coruscant.

Na pokład niszczyciela weszli dwaj żołnierze, prowadząc duży skaner na repulsorowej platformie. Rozpoczęli skanowanie statku. Satine popatrzyła na nich.

I poczuła coś na niszczycielu. Mroczną obecność. Straszną, złowrogą czujność.

Jak go określono w wiadomościach? Inkwizytor? Tak, Inkwizytor. Był na niszczycielu. Ukrywał się, ale nie był w tym dobry. Był za to dobry w szukaniu, Satine to wiedziała. I bała się tego.

Ukryła swoją obecność jeszcze mocniej.

Oficer-klon przeglądał dokumenty.

\- Nie macie pozwolenia na lot do Światów Jądra.

\- Czy moglibyśmy uzyskać takie pozwolenie?

\- Nie jest przyznawane osobom z układów figurujących jako „separatystyczne”.

\- Sądzę, że dla nas można zrobić wyjątek. – Satine delikatnie użyła Mocy. – Nie stanowimy zagrożenia.

Oficer stał przez chwilę, jego wzrok lustrował statek, spoczął na skanerze. Skaner nie wykazał nic podejrzanego.

Satine mocno koncentrowała się na emanacjach Mocy. Aktywność Durosa na szczęście pozostała praktycznie niezmienna. Na ułamek sekundy wydawało jej się że się zmieniła, ale bardzo niewiele.

\- Myślę, że można udzielić wam zezwolenia na lot. – powiedział klon, wprowadzając dane do dokumentów Satine i Bo-Katan.

\- Życzę paniom miłego lotu i przestrzegam przed próbami działalności bezprawnej.

Po tych słowach kapitan-klon wyszedł ze statku. Żołnierze już wyprowadzali skaner.

Satine odczekała chwilę i zamknęła luk.

\- _„Świetlista Smuga”, macie pozwolenie na kontynuację lotu._

Bo-Katan uruchomiła silniki i pewną ręką wyprowadziła statek z hangaru niszczyciela. Mały statek przeleciał pod wielkim kadłubem i skierował się ku granicy systemu. Bo-Katan dokładnie wprowadziła koordynaty skoku. Satine nadal sondowała Mocą niszczyciel - aktywność Durosa lekko się zwiększyła, ale nie była ukierunkowana.

\- Już myślałam, że nas nie puszczą. Musielibyśmy wracać i obmyślać nowy plan, jak się przeszmuglować.

\- Trochę… pomogłam w podjęciu decyzji temu oficerowi.

\- Sprytnie, siostro. Jak widać, z Mocą można wszystko obejść.

\- To było bardzo ryzykowne, Bo. Na tym niszczycielu jest ten Inkwizytor.

\- Jesteś pewna?

\- Jeszcze teraz go czuję. On na szczęście nie wyczuł mnie, teraz bardzo dbałam, by się nie odsłonić. A nawet jeśli, to nie zdążył mnie dokładnie namierzyć i określić.

\- Tyle dobrze. W takim razie jazda stąd! R3, skok!

Gwiazdy rozciągnęły się w smugi i prom wszedł w nadprzestrzeń. Księżna odetchnęła z ulgą.

\---

     Na pokładzie Gwiezdnego Niszczyciela Victory „Lupus” jeden z pierwszych Imperialnych Inkwizytorów, Canno Tenebro, zwany Psem, składał raport samemu Imperatorowi. Canno został Inkwizytorem, gdy przysiągł wierność Darthowi Sidiousowi po śmierci hrabiego Dooku. Zaczynał jako mroczny Akolita, jego zadaniem było tropić i niszczyć niewielkie grupy uderzeniowe dowodzone przez Jedi. Imperator, zamiast zabić Canno, zdecydował się nadal wykorzystywać jego niezwykle mocną umiejętność wyczuwania i lokalizowania użytkowników Mocy. Zmienił się pan, ale Zadanie pozostało to samo – tropić Jedi.

Inni Inkwizytorzy dopiero byli szkoleni, przez Dartha Vadera. Canno jednak był szkolony przez samego Sidiousa. Był jego prawą ręką w okresie, gdy zginął hrabia Dooku a Darth Vader został okaleczony i trwała jego rekonwalescencja. Co więcej, sam też szkolił Inkwizytorów w metodach Wykrywania Mocą. Szczycił się, że nikt się przed nim nie ukryje.

Teraz jednak stwierdził, że mógł się mylić. I dlatego składał raport.

\- Mistrzu.

\- _Tak, bracie Canno. Czy sytuacja w sektorze Mandaloriańskim jest pomyślna?_

\- Tak, mistrzu. Mandalorianie nie stawiają już oporu.

\- _A jednak coś cię gnębi, bracie._

\- Spotkałem tutaj, na Mandalorze, użytkownika Mocy. To kobieta, Mandalorianka. Być może Jedi, choć wątpię.

\- _Wytropiłeś ją? Co tak mocno cię nurtuje?_

 _-_ Nie, mistrzu. Ta kobieta jest prawie nie do wykrycia w Mocy. Pierwszy raz poczułem ją tylko z bardzo bliska, gdy użyła Mocy do kontroli umysłu, potem nie mogłem już jej wykryć. Dziś z kolei wyczułem ją po raz drugi, zaledwie przez ułamek sekundy, bardzo odległe echo. Nawet ja, tropiciel, jestem bezradny.

\- _Bracie, twa porażka rozczarowała mnie. Dam ci jednak szansę. Wytrop ją. Będziesz mógł zrobić z nią wtedy, co będziesz chciał. I pamiętaj, kieruj się Mocą, ale nie zaniedbuj innych środków. Myśl bywa mocniejsza od woli._

Imperator rozłączył się. A Canno rozmyślał jego ostatnie słowa. I poszedł sprawdzić, jakie statki ostatnio opuszczały planetę i czy nie było w nich czegoś dziwnego. Zainteresował go jeden, prom Eta z demobilu, wyjątkowo szybko przepuszczony przez kontrolę. A choć Canno musiał odwiedzić jeszcze kilka układów, to wiedział że jego cel mu nie ucieknie. Nikt mu nigdy nie uciekł.

\---

     Prom mknął w błękitnym tunelu, przemierzając Galaktykę z prędkością wielokrotnie większą niż światło.

\- To co teraz zamierzasz, Sat?

\- To co mówiłam, Bo. Pogadam z kilkoma znajomymi senatorami.

\- Nie sądzę, by ktoś, kto pomaga Jedi, zdradził to łowcy nagród.

\- Ale księżnej mogą zdradzić.

\- Zamierzasz się ujawnić?

\- Tylko jeśli będę musiała. I tylko tym najbardziej zaufanym.

\- To politycy, Sat. Kłamią częściej, niż aktorzy.

\- Żyłam w tym środowisku dziesięć lat, Bo. Znam ich. W tym akurat nie musisz mnie uświadamiać. W naturze mam zbroję, ale też te rozmowy.

Bo nie spierała się dłużej, rzeczywiście pod tym względem Satine była bardziej doświadczona niż ona. Później Satine przejrzała zawartość holokronów, a resztę kursu siostry spędziły wspominając dawniejsze czasy, gdy były dziećmi lub trochę później, gdy były osobno. Satine wspominała lata nauki na Coruscant, a Bo-Katan opowiadała, jak trafiła do Straży Śmierci i jak tam sobie radziła.

Na rozmowach podróż minęła siostrom bardzo szybko, pomimo długiej drogi. Zatem zaskoczyło je nieco, gdy R3 zasygnalizował zbliżanie się do celu podróży. Siostry szybko zajęły miejsca, przypinając się, i ich prom wyszedł z nadprzestrzeni na granicy układu Coruscant.

Coruscant, stolica Galaktyki i centrum cywilizacji. Teraz – stolica Imperium. Satine czuła w Mocy to olbrzymie zbiorowisko żywych istot rozumnych, jego niesłyszalne pulsacje. Czuła też tą straszną, mroczną obecność, wielką potęgę Ciemnej Strony. To uczucie tak nią wstrząsnęło, że natychmiast skuliła się, jeszcze bardziej ukrywając się w Mocy. Inkwizytor wzbudzał w niej strach, ale ten władca… Był przerażający. Satine czuła się przy nim jak gizka przy rankorze.

\- Bo, czuję… kogoś bardzo mrocznego. A właściwie – Satine wczuła się jeszcze bardziej. Tak, czuła dwóch władców Mocy. – to czuję dwóch bardzo potężnych władców Ciemnej Strony.

\- Nie jest to potwierdzone, ale krążą plotki, że Imperator Palpatine jest władcą Mocy. Na pewno jego główny przyboczny, który pojawił się niedawno, niejaki Darth Vader, jest potężnym użytkownikiem Mocy.

Darth. Satine widziała to określenie w holokronach. Był to tytuł, znaczył tyle co Lord, a określał potężnego władcę Ciemnej Strony Mocy. Sitha. Satine wiedziała, że gdyby doszło do starcia, nie miałaby większych szans, musiała liczyć na to, że Sith jej nie wykryje. Nadzieja była duża i mocna – w końcu nie wyczuł jej ani Darth Maul, ani hrabia Dooku, ani Obi-Wan czy Yoda. A wszyscy oni byli potężnymi władcami Mocy.

Lub są, poprawiła się w myślach Satine. W końcu z jednym z nich była księżna wiązała pewne nadzieje i myślenie pesymistyczne raczej nie było pomocne.

Rozmyślenia przerwał jej sygnał połączenia. Bo-Katan już odpowiadała stacji kontroli lotów, identyfikując się. Ich statek miał kompletne i aktualne dokumenty, więc bez żadnych problemów dostał się na powierzchnię planety-miasta. Bo wybrała lądowisko w części przemysłowej, gdzie kontrole były rzadsze i mniej rygorystyczne.

Na lądowisku podeszła do ich promu kontrola celna. Bo przedstawiła dowody tożsamości i dokumenty statku, zapłaciła za lądowisko, i siostry mogły pozostawić statek. Mandalorianki wynajęły swoopy i według holonetowych reklam, odnalazły pewien hotelik na uboczu, w pośrednich partiach planety-miasta, gdzie zatrzymały się na czas pobytu w stolicy. Oczywiście, ich pancerze pozostały na statku, siostry nie mogły ich jawnie wypakować, zatem wzięły jedynie rzeczy „jawne”. Zajęły jedno dwupokojowe mieszkanko w hotelu i rozłożyły się tam.

\- No to co robimy? – spytała Satine.

\- Na pewno musimy wydostać nasze zbroje. Nie powinno to być trudne, lądowisko jest słabo strzeżone. Potem, mając swobodę, będziesz mogła porozumieć się z senatorami. Anonimowo.

Przeniknięcie na słabo strzeżone lądowisko rzeczywiście nie sprawiło większych problemów dwóm wyszkolonym Mandaloriankom. Z łatwością minęły nieliczne patrole i dostały się na prom. Satine szybko i sprawnie włożyła zbroję, Bo też, ale nie zamknęła schowka od razu, jak to zrobiła Satine. Była księżna zaciekawiona podeszła do siostry.

\- Co się dzieje, Bo?

\- Nic, tylko… zastanawiałam się, co mi mówiłaś wcześniej. O Władcach Ciemnej Strony. Co będzie jak nas wykryją?

\- Zginiemy. – Satine nie miała wątpliwości.

\- Ty też władasz Mocą.

\- Bo, w porównaniu z nimi jestem ledwie rekrutem. Jeśli byśmy nie uciekły, zmietliby nas.

\- A ten, co cię przyłapał na Mandalorze?

\- Tamten… nie był tak silny. Ale bardzo wprawny w szukaniu Mocą

\- Mogłabyś pokonać jego?

\- Myślę… Myślę, że miałabym szanse. Tylko…

Satine przerwała.

\- Tylko co, siostro?

\- Tylko że on ma miecz świetlny. A ja nie.

Bo pochyliła się do skrytki i coś wyjęła.

\- Trzymaj. Miałam go cały czas, czekałam na odpowiedni moment, by ci go dać.

Wręczyła siostrze prostopadłościenny przedmiot. Satine poznała co to było, wcześniej niż go zobaczyła czy dotknęła, poczuła go w Mocy.

Mroczny Miecz.

Broń, która ją przebiła.

Niepewnie wzięła broń w rękę.

\- Bo, skąd go masz?

\- Mówiłam ci, że chciałam upewnić się, że Zabrak nie żyje? Na Mandalorę przyleciał ktoś, nie wiem kto, który sprał Zabraków obu i zgarnął Maula. Co się z nim stało później nie wiem, ale koniec końców, miecz wpadł w moje ręce. Pomyślałam sobie, że będzie ci pasował. Jest krótki i bardzo przypomina klasyczny miecz.

Satine zapaliła starożytną klingę. Skoncentrowała się, wsłuchała w Moc. I poczuła to, teraz wyraźnie. Miecz był stary, wręcz bardzo stary, i przesiąknięty Mocą. Nie tylko nasycony, jak zwykle miecze, ten miecz był w pewien sposób żywy, miał w sobie cząstki esencji istot, które nim władały i które od niego zginęły. Był węzłem w Mocy i kanałem, którym płynęła. Satine wsłuchała się w echa Mocy płynącej przez miecz i wyczuła część siebie, tą część, która została wyrwana, gdy Satine została przebita. Skoncentrowała się na nim, tworząc kanał. Uderzyły ją wspomnienia, nie jej, ale ostatnich chwil tych wszystkich, którym ten miecz zakończył życie. Satine skupiła się, przyjęła ten ból, a potem go oddała Mocy. Esencje tamtych istot zjednoczyły się z Mocą.

A Satine poczuła więź z czarnym mieczem. Był jej, z nią zestrojony. Bardziej, niż gdyby go sama zrobiła. Jak gdyby zdjęła z niego ciężar, a on był jej wdzięczny.

\- Satine, słyszysz mnie?

\- Bo? Co się stało?

\- Zapaliłaś miecz. A potem wpadłaś jakby w trans, cała zesztywniałaś, i trzęsłaś się, jakbyś miała epilepsję, i naprężyłaś mięśnie. A potem odpłynęłaś.

\- Coś zrobiłam z mieczem. Teraz jest mój.

\- No tak, dałam ci go.

\- Nie, Bo. Jest mój w innym sensie. Zestrojony ze mną w Mocy. Zwykle tak jest z mieczami, które Jedi sam zrobi, ale, jak widać, nie tylko. Chodź, musimy odwiedzić paru ludzi. – powiedziała Satine, przypinając miecz do pasa tak, że był poziomo.

Mandalorianki cicho jak duchy opuściły statek i teren lądowiska, i posiłkując się dokładnymi planami okolicy, które Bo zhakowała, zniknęły w mroku na śmigaczach, udając się do dzielnicy rządowej, zwanej teraz Imperial City.

\---

     Orn Free Taa obudził się na swoim luksusowym łożu. Ostrożnie, by nie obudzić dwóch pięknych przedstawicielek jego rasy, które towarzyszyły mu tej nocy, wstał i poszedł do toalety. Niestety, nie był już młody, a wielka tusza nie ułatwiała mu życia. Cicho (jak na starszego, otyłego Twi-lekka) przeszedł po apartamencie by załatwić potrzebę.

Senator wyszedł z toalety i poszedł z powrotem do łóżka.

\- Senatorze Taa.

Twi-lekk zesztywniał. Głos był cichy i nieznajomy, z pewnością nie należał do żadnej z jego ślicznotek. Senator powoli odwrócił się i poczuł, że znów musi do toalety. Zaledwie dwa kroki za nim stał człowiek w zbroi. Orn Free Taa nie znał się na tym, ale wizjer hełmu był zbyt rozpoznawalny, by go pomylić z czymkolwiek.

\- Uprzedzam, że zawołanie ochrony nie będzie konieczne, a będzie głupie. Potrzebuję jedynie informacji.

\- Jaka informacja jest tak ważna, by niepokoić wysokiego urzędnika Imperium w nocy?

Orn Free Taa starał się nie pokazać po sobie strachu, co jednak nieszczególnie mu wychodziło.

\- Czy miałeś kontakt z Jedi po nastaniu Imperium?

Senatorem aż zatrzęsło.

\- Nic nie wiem o tych zdrajcach!

\- Wiele razy uratowali ci życie w czasie Wojen.

\- Nie mam już z nimi nic wspólnego!

Senator wyraźnie był przerażony.

\- Prawda.

Senator odetchnął z ulgą.

\- Ale zapewne wiesz, kto może posiadać taką wiedzę. Uprzedzam, będę wiedzieć, czy skłamiesz.

Starszy Twi-Lekk zamyślił się. Owszem, dochodziły go pewne niepotwierdzone plotki…

\- Myślę, że jeśli ktokolwiek ma z nimi kontakty, to Bail Organa.

Opancerzony człowiek całkowicie bez szmeru odwrócił się i wyskoczył przez okno. A Orn Free Taa nie był pewien, czy to czego przed chwilą doświadczył, nie było tylko przywidzeniem, spowodowanym zbyt dużą ilością wypitego alkoholu.

\---

     Satine stała na dachu apartamentowca zajmowanego pomniejszych przez senatorów. Oczywiście, ci ważniejsi mieli swoje wille w najwyższych partiach miasta. Przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie spędzała noce zakradając się do senatorskich apartamentów.

Z kilku wywiadów, jakie przeprowadziła, wyłonił się obraz, którego się spodziewała. Nikt z senatorów, których pytała, nie miał kontaktów z Jedi. Wybrała uważnie, tych którzy w czasie Wojen byli z Jedi bardzo związani oraz tych, którzy podpisali Petycję Dwóch Tysięcy. Orn Free Taa był ostatni i trochę dodatkowo. Był pro imperialny, ale Satine znała go z dawna i sądziła, że może się łatwo złamać. I potwierdził to, co  Satine przypuszczała, on i jeszcze kilku.

Tym, kto będzie wiedział, co się dzieje z Jedi, którzy ocaleli, jest Bail Organa.

Tylko, że Baila Organy aktualnie nie było na Coruscant. Udał się na wyprawę w nieznanym celu.

\- No i czego się dowiedziałaś? – Bo pojawiła się obok bezszmerowo. Nie odwiedzała senatorów, asekurowała siostrę, obserwując teren.

\- Nic. Jedynym, kto może mi udzielić informacji, to Bail Organa. Ale nie ma go na Coruscant.

\- A wiadomo gdzie jest?

\- Właśnie nie. Poleciał gdzieś i nikt nie wie gdzie.

\- To co robimy?

Satine się namyśliła.

\- Odwiedzimy jego dom. Bail ma żonę, raczej jej nie zabrał, bo jest królową Alderaanu. Lecimy tam.

Siostry zeskoczyły z budynku wykorzystując jetpacki by wylądować, i omijając patrole, odszukały swoje śmigacze. Przekradły się na lądowisko, by spakować zbroje, po czym udały się do hoteliku, by przespać resztę nocy. Następnego dnia uiściły opłaty za pobyt i wystartowały promem, kierując się do granicy układu. Bo obwoływała się kontroli lotów, Satine prowadziła statek. Nadal robiła to niepewnie, więc Bo wybrała mniej uczęszczaną trasę, jeśli jakaś w układzie Coruscant w ogóle zasługiwała na takie miano. Statek bardzo dobrze się prowadził, nawet tak niewprawny pilot jak Satine mógł go prowadzić płynnie. Była księżna przy okazji delikatnie sondowała Mocą układ. Przywykła już do mrocznych aur władców, tylko trochę ją wyprowadzały z równowagi.

Nagle poczuła coś nowego, znajomego. Władca Mocy z Mandalory, tamten Duros, przybył do układu. Satine natychmiast się spięła.

\- Bo, musimy skakać.

\- Co?

\- Ten Duros, co był na Mandalorze, jest tu. Spóźniony, ale jestem pewna, że przybył za nami.

\- R3, koordynaty! Nie lecimy bezpośrednio, najpierw na Korelię i Byblos, potem Commenof, a stamtąd Alderaan!

R3 wpiął się do portu, obrócił gniazdem kilka razy i zagwizdał. Gwiazdy rozciągnęły się w smugi i prom wskoczył w nadprzestrzeń. Na Korelii zatrzymały się tylko na tyle, by uzupełnić paliwo i poleciały dalej. Lot na Alderaan, nawet okrężną drogą przebiegał bez zakłóceń.

\---

     Alderaan. Planeta, która była urzeczywistnieniem marzeń Satine. Całkowicie zdemilitaryzowane społeczeństwo, które konflikty zwykle omijały. Oczywiście, nie bez znaczenia było położenie planety blisko centrum Galaktyki, w światach Jądra. Jednak sam fakt, że tutaj od stuleci panował ustrój, który Satine próbowała wprowadzić na Mandalorze bezskutecznie, nieco ją deprymował.

Prom gładko wylądował na jednym z lądowisk w Alderze. Siostry powtórzyły tu procedurę z Coruscant, jawne posiadanie mandaloriańskich pancerzy z całą pewnością przyciągnęłoby uwagę sił porządkowych, zatem kobiety musiały je wydostać potajemnie, przed samą akcją. Nie rozpakowywały się, zapłaciły tylko za szybki przegląd – żeby nie było dziwne, iż zjawiają się tylko na kilka dni.

\- Patrz Bo. O czymś takim zawsze marzyłam.

Powiedziała Satine, gdy razem spacerowały ulicami Aldery, miasta uczonych i artystów.

\- Nie przeczę, że ma to swój urok. Ale my, Mandalorianie, nie moglibyśmy tak żyć. Przekonałaś się o tym.

\- Nie do końca, Bo. Wielu ludzi mnie popierało. Wielu miało dość ciągłych walk i wojen. Ale masz rację, źle się do tego zabrałam. Zamiast potępiać naszą tradycję, mogłam wykorzystać naszą determinację, nasze poczucie honoru. A teraz jest za późno.

Satine posmutniała. Bo chciała pocieszyć siostrę, ale nie znalazła słów. W końcu powiedziała:

\- Myślę, że nawet jeśli Mandalora nie stanie się drugim Alderaanem, to pamięć o twoich rządach skłoni wielu do przemyśleń. Choć twój eksperyment się nie powiódł, to pokazałaś nam inną drogę. Teraz tylko musisz ją dopasować do naszej natury.

\- Nie wiem, czy potrafię.

\- Pogodziłaś to w sobie, pogodzisz i w innych. Głowa do góry. A teraz chodź, musimy poznać otoczenie pałacu. W końcu mamy tu coś do zrobienia.

Siostry poszły dalej, poznając okolicę i zapisując skany za pomocą skanerów zamontowanych w okularach przeciwsłonecznych, połączonych z ich zbrojami. Przy okazji podziwiały piękno miasta, które zbudowano tak, by komponowało się z otoczeniem i naturą. Pałac był utrzymany w tej samej konwencji. Zbudowany dla piękna i harmonii, nie był przystosowany do łatwej obrony czy kontroli terenu, zatem dwie wyszkolone Mandalorianki nie powinny mieć problemów z przeniknięciem do środka. I tak też nie było.

\---

     Breha Antiles Organa, królowa Alderaanu, tej nocy nie spała. Mała Leia, jej adoptowane trzymiesięczne dziecko, była niespokojna. Piastunki nie mogły jej ukoić, więc  królowa poleciła im iść spać i sama zajęła się dzieckiem. Mimo jej usilnych prób dziewczynka nie przestawała płakać. Nagle jednak przestała, jakby zaskoczona. Breha, zdziwiona, zorientowała się, że uwagę dziecka przyciąga coś za jej plecami. Odwróciła się.

Za nią stała postać w mandaloriańskiej zbroi.

Zanim królowa zdążyła ochłonąć i powziąć jakieś kroki, postać przemówiła.

\- Nie musisz wzywać straży. Nie zrobię krzywdy tobie, ani dziecku.

Mandalorianin podszedł bliżej, tak że Breha mogła go widzieć wyraźniej. Dopiero teraz zobaczyła, że postać w zbroi była kobietą. Nie zmniejszyło to jednak strachu królowej… Choć prawdą było, że gdyby nieznajoma chciała ją skrzywdzić, to by to zrobiła i nikt by jej nie przeszkodził.

\- Czego chcesz, łowco nagród? – królowa zapytała. Mimo strachu, jej głos był pewny.

\- Nie jestem łowcą nagród, pani.

\- To co tu robisz? I kim w takim razie jesteś?

\- Chciałabym poznać miejsce, do którego udał się twój mąż, senator Bail Organa.

\- Nie zdradzę lokacji męża nikomu, a tym bardziej zamaskowanej nieznajomej. Możesz mnie zabić, nic nie uzyskasz.

Mandalorianka podeszła jeszcze bliżej. Nie wykonała jednak żadnych wrogich ruchów. Popatrzyła tylko królowej w oczy, co królowa poczuła, pomimo dzielącego ich wizjera. Wojowniczka sięgnęła rękami do swojego hełmu.

\- Nie zamaskowanej nieznajomej. Kobiecie, która chce odnaleźć ukochanego. Który myśli, że nie żyję.

Po tych słowach wojowniczka zdjęła hełm. Ukazały się krótkie jasne włosy, wąskie usta, smukły nos, trójkątna żuchwa, wysokie policzki. I duże, błękitne oczy. Piękne. I smutne.

Królowej ta twarz wydała się być znajoma. Nie spotkała jej, to było pewne, ale jakby ją widziała wcześniej. W mediach?

\- Nie spotkaliśmy się wcześniej, ale zawsze chciałam zobaczyć Alderaan. Poczuć, jak to jest żyć w społeczeństwie, które nigdy nie walczy. Nie zmagać się z tradycją, która każe zabijać. Tego zawsze pragnęłam dla mojego ludu. Ale nawet władca nie zmieni natury swych ludzi. Zwłaszcza jeśli w głębi siebie jest taki jak oni.

Mandalorianka dotknęła tu serca, tam gdzie na zbroi miała symbol swego ludu, czaszkę mythozaurusa. I westchnęła smutno.

Breha nie byłaby dobrą władczynią, gdyby szybko nie łączyła faktów. Jeśli znała tę twarz z holowiadomości, to musiał to być ktoś znaczący. A teraz kobieta powiedziała jej, że władała Mandalorianami. I że chciała sprawić, by przestali walczyć.

\- Jesteś księżną Mandalory.

\- Byłam księżną Satine Kryze, władcą Mandalory. Ale księżna nie żyje. Teraz została tylko Satine z klanu Kryze.

Breha patrzyła w oczy kobiety, która twierdziła, że jest księżną. Znała doniesienia – księżna Mandalory, pacyfistka, zginęła, obalona i zamordowana w nie do końca jasnych okolicznościach. Na Mandalorze wybuchła wojna domowa, a potem wkroczyły wojska Republiki.

\- Księżna Mandalory zginęła. Jak mam ci uwierzyć? Obcej kobiecie?

\- Nie wierz mi. Uwierz dziecku.

Satine podeszłą jeszcze bliżej i nachyliła się. A mała Leia nie rozpłakała się, tylko wyciągnęła rączki do nieznajomej. Satine delikatnie pogładziła małą główkę. Leia, uspokojona, zasnęła na rękach przybranej matki. Breha patrzyła ze zdumieniem. Satine popatrzyła jej w oczy.

\- Proszę o pomoc, jak kobieta kobietę. Czy ty nie zdecydowałabyś się na taki krok, Pani, gdyby chodziło o Baila? Gdyby wszystko ci odebrano, czy byś nie chciała odzyskać chociaż miłości?

Breha kiwnęła głową. Jakoś… rozumiała Mandaloriankę. Nagle poczuła jej myśli, jej smutek, jej tęsknotę. Jej ból i rozdarcie. Poczucie straty. I poczucie porażki… W mgnieniu oka zobaczyła, jak księżną przebija czarny miecz, i mężczyznę, który ją trzymał w ramionach, gdy zamykała oczy.

\- Przepraszam za to. Nie chciałam… - powiedziała Satine.

Królowa zrozumiała. Satine używała Mocy i pokazała jej, co przeżywa.

\- Mój mąż udał się na Mon Calamari. Może udzieli ci odpowiedzi.

Satine zamrugała zaskoczona. Mimo wszystko, nie spodziewała się odpowiedzi.

\- Dziękuję, Breho. – Satine zwróciła się do królowej po raz pierwszy po imieniu. Potem popatrzyła na dziecko, śpiące spokojnie w ramionach królowej.

\- To nie jest twoje dziecko, prawda? Jest silne w Mocy, a ani ty, ani Bail nie jesteście wrażliwi.

\- Prawda, nie urodziłam go. Ale wychowamy ją jak własne.

Satine nie pytała o więcej. Breha nie wydawała się być skłonna mówić coś więcej o dziecku. Dlatego włożyła hełm i odsunęła się.

\- Jeszcze raz dziękuję.

Mandalorianka odwróciła się, by odejść, ale królowa zawołała ją jeszcze cicho.

\- Satine?

Była księżna, zaskoczona, odwróciła się z powrotem. Królowa zwróciła się do niej po imieniu.

\- Kim jest twój ukochany?

Kobiety popatrzyły sobie w oczy, głęboko. I Satine cicho odpowiedziała.

\- To Mistrz Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Po czym, cicho jak duch, zniknęła z komnaty królowej Alderaanu. Breha ułożyła Leię w łóżeczku, myśląc nad dziwną wizytą. Czy powinna uprzedzić Baila, że będzie miał gościa? I czy dobrze zrobiła, wyjawiając położenie męża?

I czy Jedi nie zabroniono kochać?

\---

     Satine bez trudu wydostała się z pałacu. Bo miała czekać na nią niedaleko, tak jak na Coruscant siostra pełniła tu rolę obserwatora, pilnującego otoczenia.

I wtedy Satine to poczuła. Mroczną, czujną obecność, jeszcze nie na planecie, ale niedaleko. I szybko się zbliżającą.

Inkwizytor ją tropił.

 _\- Bo, natychmiast na statek! Musimy natychmiast startować! –_ zawołała przez interkom księżna, po czym niewiele się zastanawiając, uruchomiła plecak odrzutowy. Śmignęła nad miastem, błyskawicznie pokonując odległość do lądowiska. Bo już startowała, a nasłuch Satine wykazał, że obwołuje się kontroli lotów. Satine nie lądowała, wpadła przez otwartą rampę z tyłu wprost do statku. R3 zamknął ją zaraz za nią.

\- Co się dzieje, Sat?

\- On tu jest.

Bo nie pytała się o kogo chodziło siostrze. Usłyszała w jej głosie strach, a wręcz panikę, które wszystko wyjaśniały. Natychmiast dała pełną moc silnikom i prom w mgnieniu oka wzniósł się ponad miasto. Satine siadła na fotelu drugiego pilota, ale nie patrzyła na lot, koncentrowała się na mrocznej aurze Inkwizytora, która była już bardzo blisko.

Satine chwyciła stery i poprowadziła statek w przeciwnym kierunku.

Na lądowisku pałacowym lądował właśnie prom, nowego typu Lambda. Eta sióstr właśnie wznosiła się na orbitę.

Na orbicie wisiał niszczyciel Victory. Pojawił się na radarach, choć sam był daleko, prawie po drugiej stronie planety.

\- R3, szybko programuj skok! Gdziekolwiek, byle szybko!

_\- Tu niszczyciel „Lupus” do cywilnego promu „Świetlista Smuga”. Macie nakaz poddania się szczegółowej kontroli._

_-_ Tak, może być Kashyyk! Dawaj!

\- _Niepodporządkowanie się nakazowi spowoduje wyciągnięcie daleko idących konsekwencji._

Na radarze ukazały się szybko zbliżające się obiekty. Myśliwce. Sześć V-wingów.

Bo skierowała pełną moc do silników. Prom pomknął z duża szybkością. Myśliwce nadal zbliżały się, ale już nie tak szybko.

\- Satine, uruchom wieżyczkę! I tarcze!

Satine szybko włączyła systemy. Energetyczne tarcze zapaliły się z tyłu, automatyczna wieżyczka z trzaskiem wysunęła się ponad kadłub.

Myśliwce były w zasięgu. Otworzyły ogień. Atakowały w luźnym szyku, próbując osaczyć ofiarę.

Bo gwałtownym manewrem uniknęła salwy trzech maszyn, kolejne trafienia zostały przechwycone przez tarcze. Automatyczna wieżyczka odpowiedziała ogniem, zmuszając myśliwce do rozproszenia się. Bo wprawnie manewrowała promem, unikając okrążenia, Satine połączyła się z systemami i przejęła kontrolę na d wieżyczką, co zwiększyło znacznie jej skuteczność. Prom, „poprawiony” przez Dare Jebana, praktycznie dorównywał zwrotnością i szybkością myśliwcom, a opancerzeniem, osłonami i siłą ognia znacznie je przewyższał. Ale on był jeden, a myśliwców sześć.

R3 zapikał.

\- Jesteś gotowy? Na mój sygnał…

Bo weszła w korkociąg, użyła dodatkowych dysz, by wyjść z niego gwałtownym zwrotem. Jeden z myśliwców znalazł się przed dziobem. I działkami.

Bo oddała salwę ze wszystkich trzech luf. Myśliwiec zmienił się w kulę ognia, przez którą prom przeleciał.

\- Skok!

Gwiazdy rozciągnęły się w smugi i prom wszedł do nadprzestrzeni.

\---

Na Alderaanie Canno Tenebro odwiedzał pałac królowej Brehy Organy, i właśnie z nią rozmawiał.

\- Wasza wysokość. Jestem przedstawicielem Władz Imperium, reprezentuję samego Imperatora. Mam pewne przesłanki, by sądzić, że na planecie pod Waszą jurysdykcją przebywała bądź przebywa osoba poszukiwana przez Wywiad Imperium.

\- Alderaan jest otwartym światem, wielu tu przybywa. Jednak wątpię, czy byłby dobrym schronieniem dla poszukiwanego wyrzutka, panie…

\- Canno Tenebro – tu Duros ukłonił się.- Pierwszy Inkwizytor jego wysokości Imperatora Palpatine’a.

\- Poszukiwany osobnik to kobieta, niezwykle niebezpieczny zamachowiec. Napadła na pałac gubernatora Mandalory, a potem udało jej się przeniknąć do samej stolicy, gdzie wtargnęła do rezydencji kilku senatorów. Mam powody przypuszczać, że żywi nieprzyjazne zamiary wobec męża Waszej Wysokości, senatora Baila Organy.

Mówiąc to, Duros wyświetlił holonagranie, przedstawiające człowieka w zbroi mandaloriańskiej. Był pewien, że królowa skontaktowała się z poszukiwaną, ale musiał przyznać, że Breha Organa nie pokazała po sobie, by rozpoznała jakoś postać z hologramu.

\- Służby bezpieczeństwa Alderaanu nie zaobserwowały nikogo, przypominającego tę postać. Jestem gotowa udostępnić Panu, Inkwizytorze, wszelkie dane służb bezpieczeństwa.

\- Osobnik ten jest w posiadaniu pochodzącego z demobilu promu typu Eta. Zdążyliśmy sprawdzić, że jednostka tego typu przebywała na planecie jeszcze dziś.

W tym momencie zapikał komunikator Inkwizytora.

\- _Ser, poszukiwana przez nas jednostka została zlokalizowana w sektorze 33. Podjęliśmy próbę przechwycenia, ale jednostce udało się zbiec, wskakując w nadprzestrzeń. Podczas próby przechwycenia straciliśmy jeden myśliwiec._

Tym razem Inkwizytor nie dał poznać po sobie, że informacja go zdenerwowała.

\- Jestem pewna, że nikt z moich poddanych świadomie nie dopomógł tym zbrodniarzom.

\- Złapanie ich jest priorytetową misją zleconą mi przez samego Imperatora. A ponieważ wygląda na to, że kolejnym celem jest mąż Waszej Wysokości, chciałbym poznać jego aktualne miejsce pobytu.

\- Niestety, Inkwizytorze, mąż nie zdradził mi celu swojej podróży.

Duros wyczuł, że nie było kłamstwa w tym co powiedziała, ale przecież kobieta była dyplomatką. A wypowiedź była dziwnie kilkuznaczna.

\- W takim razie, nie będę zajmował dłużej Pani cennego czasu. Mam nadzieję, że mimo pani niewiedzy, szybko będziemy w stanie odnaleźć i chronić Pani męża.

Inkwizytor powiedział to rozmyślnie, równocześnie tworząc połączenie w Mocy z królową, patrząc jej w umysł. Choć nic nie pokazała po sobie, na chwilę się zaniepokoiła a jej myśli pobiegły w stronę męża. Duros wyczuł ten niepokój i delikatnie go podsycił.

Inkwizytor ukłonił się i wrócił na swój prom. Gdy tam się znalazł, wydał rozkaz swojemu niszczycielowi:

_\- Prowadźcie pełny nasłuch na wszystkich częstotliwościach. Połączenia wychodzące z pałacu. Wszystkie rozmowy królowej chcę znać. I przygotujcie mój prywatny statek do dalekiej trasy._

Duros zamierzał podjąć trop samotnie. Niszczyciel zbytnio rzucał się w oczy, a VCX-100 były wystarczająco popularne, by móc  latać bez zwracania uwagi. A i on sam potrafił lepiej ukryć się, niż cały okręt, choć nie był tak dobry jak jego cel.

Gdy jego prom wznosił się w powietrze, Inkwizytor wyczuł dziwną emanację w Mocy. W pałacu był ktoś bardzo silny Mocą, surowa, nierozwinięta Moc i jeszcze nieukształtowany umysł. Dziecko?

Inkwizytor obiecał sobie, że później zbada ten fenomen. Teraz jednak miał misję do wykonania, a on zawsze wykonywał misje do końca.

\---

     Prom Eta mknął w błękitnym tunelu przez Nadprzestrzeń. Siostry, mając chwilę, cicho dyskutowały.

\- Dowiedziałaś się czegoś od królowej, Sat?

\- Możliwe, że mam tropy. Bail Organa jest na Mon Calamari.

\- Czyli lecimy w dobrym kierunku. Dobrze jest.

\- Ale ten Duros znów nas wytropił. Tak patrząc, nie jest dobrze.

\- Wyczuwa cię, Sat?

\- Nie, Bo, na pewno. Ale na pewno śledzi statek. A po tym, co zrobiłyśmy nad Alderaanem, nasz statek będzie poszukiwany.

\- Czyli musimy się go pozbyć. Szkoda, Dare tak się nad nim nakombinował.

\- Pytanie tylko, czy pozbywamy się go już teraz, czy lecimy nim na Mon Calamari.

\- Kashyyyk jest okupowane przez Imperium. Może nad nim być flota. Tam nie będziemy mogli bez zwrócenia uwagi niczego z nim zrobić. Będziemy musiały wyjść  z nadprzestrzeni i wejść tak szybko, jak się będzie dało, na szczęście z Kashyyyk blisko na Perlemański. R3, przygotuj już teraz koordynaty do skoku na Mon Calamari.

Droid pisnął i piknął kilka razy.

\- Nawet jeśli pozbędziemy się statku, to ten Duros nam nie odpuści. Będzie nas tropił po całej galaktyce, dopóki nas nie dopadnie. Na pewno prędzej czy później dowie się, gdzie lecimy.

\- W takim razie, jest tylko jeden sposób by go powstrzymać.

Satine nie odpowiedziała. Wiedziała dobrze, co to za sposób. Nie chciała przyznać, że też nie widzi innej drogi. Mogła tylko mieć nadzieję, że podoła, mimo strachu, jaki w niej wzbudzał Inkwizytor.

Prom mknął dalej przez galaktykę, wielokrotnie szybciej niż światło.

Nad Kashyyyk rzeczywiście stacjonowała flota Imperium. Była jednak blisko planety i siostrom udało się ominąć blokadę i wskoczyć w Nadprzestrzeń zanim ich prom został przechwycony. Na Perlemańskim Szlaku Bo miała nadzieję wmieszać się pomiędzy inne statki i okręty na tej niezwykle ruchliwej trasie nadprzestrzennej. Na pewno niejeden prom Eta po nim latał, Imperium nie mogło kontrolować każdego. Bo razem z R3 zmieniła kody identyfikacyjne na drugi komplet, by utrudnić identyfikację statku, który na pewno jest już poszukiwany, i ułatwić podróż.

Możliwe, że zabiegi Bo rzeczywiście się powiodły, albo siostry po prostu miały szczęście, bo lot Perlemańskim Szlakiem Handlowym przebiegał bez żadnych problemów. Mon Calamari było daleko, przy samej krawędzi galaktyki, ale szlak tam prowadził łatwy, a i kontrola imperialna na Zewnętrznych Rubieżach nie była tak silna – koncentrowała się przy Raxusie.

Prom wyszedł z nadprzestrzeni niedaleko planety-oceanu. W przestrzeni nie było floty Imperium – planeta Kalamarian była zbyt daleko i nie potrzebowała kontroli militarnej. Oczywiście, był na planecie silny garnizon Imperium, by kontrolować stocznie planetarne, ale kontrola była niezbyt silna jeśli chodzi o samą powierzchnię, czy raczej taflę.

\- Jak znajdziemy senatora na planecie? – Bo była wyraźnie sceptyczna.

\- Bail Organa zwykle korzysta ze swojej koreliańskiej korwety _Tantive IV._ Nie powinnyśmy mieć kłopotów ze znalezieniem tego statku, zwłaszcza że na Mon Calamari nie ma wielu miejsc, w których można lądować.

Bo pewną ręką skierowała prom do pływającego miasta-stolicy. Wprawdzie przy podchodzeniu do lądowania prom mógł zostać rozpoznany, ale też w stolicy z całą pewnością częściej niż w innych częściach planety zjawiali się obcy. Nawet na tak izolacjonistycznej planecie jak Dac.

Prom bez kłopotów wylądował na lądowisku i został potraktowany tak, jak każdy inny statek odwiedzający planetę. Siostry uiściły opłaty lądowiskowe i wynajęły mały apartament w hoteliku niedaleko krawędzi miasta. Następnie R3 włamał się do planetarnej sieci i wykorzystał archiwa oraz satelity komunikacyjne by zlokalizować statek Baila Organy.

 _Tantive IV_ stał na lądowisku w mieście położonym na jednej z większych wysp, niezbyt daleko od stolicy. Siostry wynajęły śmigacz i udały się tam, by zbadać sytuację. W tym mieście mieścił się zarząd stoczni planetarnych, co sugerowało przynajmniej ogólny cel pobytu Baila Organy na tym odległym świecie. Siostry poświęciły dzień, by zlokalizować senatora, gdy już wiedziały, gdzie go szukać. Korweta była w ciągłej gotowości, co sugerowało, że wizyta senatora jest krótka i może skończyć się w każdej chwili.

\---

     Negocjacje powoli dobiegały końca, Bail Organa mógł uznać, że zakończą się sukcesem. Oczywiście kontrakt na dostawę frachtowców osobowych dalekobieżnych był tylko jednym z celów pobytu senatora na tym odległym świecie, choć ten drugi był raczej badaniem gruntu na przyszłość. Ale w obu przypadkach Bail Organa był zadowolony z wyników rozmów. Jedyne co go niepokoiło to nieco enigmatyczna wiadomość od żony, krótkie zdanie „Odwiedzi cię ktoś, kto szuka naszego przyjaciela”. Breha wysłała ją szyfrowanym kanałem przez kilka węzłów, ale Bail wiedział, że ktoś mógł ją wyśledzić. Wiadomość była wysłana w wielkim pośpiechu.

Bail wszedł do swoich apartamentów. Jeśli dobrze pójdzie, następnego dnia zakończy negocjacje i odleci z Mon Calamari. Było jeszcze kilka planet, na które potrzebował się udać. Ale teraz, w jego apartamentach, coś wydało się mu nie w porządku. Niby wszystko było tak jak trzeba… ale Bail nauczył się ufać swojemu instynktowi, choć Mocą nie władał.

Sięgnął pod pachę i wyciągnął mały blaster.

\- Użycie broni nie będzie potrzebne, senatorze Organa – rozległ się głos nieco za nim. Senator obrócił się. Przecież wcześniej patrzył w tamtym kierunku i nikogo tam nie było. Teraz stała tam postać w zbroi. Mandalorianin. Stał tak, że był w cieniu, choć pokój był oświetlony.

\- Sam o tym zdecyduję, łowco nagród. – Senator wymierzył blaster w osobnika w zbroi. Nie był pewien, ale wydawało mu się, że mimo zniekształcenia przez hełm głos Mandalorianina brzmiał znajomo. I zdecydowanie nie męsko.

\- W porządku, senatorze. Decyduj. – Postać wysunęła się bardziej, tak że było ją wyraźnie widać. Rzeczywiście, miała kobiecą sylwetkę. Równocześnie kobieta powoli sięgnęła rękami do hełmu, cały czas trzymając je z daleka od broni, i powoli zsunęła osłonę z głowy.

Senator opuścił broń, otwierając oczy ze zdumienia.

\- Księżna Satine?

\- Cieszę się, że mnie pamiętasz, senatorze Organa. Nie obawiaj się, nie jestem zmiennokształtnym.

Senator bardzo szybko odzyskał panowanie nad sobą. Schował broń.

\- Jestem tylko zaskoczony twoim widokiem, Pani. I twoim strojem. Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, nie popierałaś zwyczajów swego ludu.

\- Prawda. Ale śmierć zmienia perspektywę.

\- Czyli wieści, które dotarły na Coruscant, były prawdziwe?

\- Właściwie tak, senatorze. Leżałam w śpiączce przez pięć miesięcy. Ale nie przybyłam, by mówić o tym, co mi się przydarzyło.

\- W takim razie, czego sobie życzysz księżno?

\- Po pierwsze, dyskrecji. Jestem martwa i chcę, by tak zostało. Po drugie, pomocy.

\- Słucham?

\- Szukam mistrza Obi-Wana Kenobiego. Ale też sama jestem poszukiwana przez władzę.

\- Sam jestem przedstawicielem władzy. Nie sądzisz, że powinienem…

W tym momencie Księżna przerwała senatorowi gestem. Szybkim ruchem założyła hełm.

\- On tu jest.

Senator usłyszał w głosie księżnej strach.

Drzwi do apartamentu się rozsunęły.

Za nimi stał wysoki Duros w ciemnej zbroi, który wkroczył do środka.

Satine wycofała się tak, by nie było jej widać z miejsca, gdzie stał Inkwizytor.

Bail Organa pierwszy odzyskał głos.

\- Jestem wicekról Bail Organa, senator sektora Alderaanu w Senacie Imperium. Żądam wyjaśnienia powodów tego najścia.

\- Jestem Canno Tenebro, Inkwizytor jego wysokości Imperatora Sheeva Palpatine’a. Z rozkazu jego wysokości poszukuję obecnej tu kobiety. Nie udawaj senatorze, że jej tu nie ma, wiem że się z nią spotkałeś właśnie teraz.

\- Jakie zarzuty zostały jej postawione, Inkwizytorze?

Bail stanął tak, że uniemożliwił Inkwizytorowi wejście dalej.

\- Czynna napaść na wysokiego urzędnika Imperium i wielokrotne włamanie.

\- Są to dość błahe zarzuty. Dlaczego Jego Wysokość Imperator osobiście wydał rozkaz w sprawie drobnego włamywacza?

\- Nie mi oceniać powody postępowania Jego Wysokości. A teraz odsuń się, senatorze, albo oskarżę pana o współudział.

\- Czy ma pan pisemny lub fonetyczny nakaz aresztowania tej kobiety, zatwierdzony przez Sąd Imperialny?

Bail Organa grał na zwłokę, gdyż Satine cicho otwierała okna, by wydostać się poza apartamentowiec. Apartament Baila był blisko brzegu morza, z widokiem na plażę. Za oknem ciągnął się opadający kopulasty dach niższej kondygnacji, gdyż budynek wyglądał jak kilka niskich kopuł jedna na drugiej.

Inkwizytor stracił jednak cierpliwość. Cel uciekł mu już kilka razy, a on nie lubił porażek.

Telekinetycznie odepchnął senatora do środka i wkroczył. Satine stała tyłem do niego, w pomieszczeniu z lewej strony, już za oknem. Chwycił ją telekinetycznie Mocą i wciągnął do środka, rzucając o ściankę działową.

\- Tym razem mi nie uciekniesz. A pana, senatorze, oskarżam o spisek wymierzony w najwyższe ośrodki władzy. Powinien pan zostać usunięty zaraz po wprowadzeniu Nowego Ładu.

Duros skierował się w lewo, do pokoju w którym leżała Satine.

Okno w pierwszym pokoju wybuchło, rozsadzone boltem z miotacza. Inkwizytor odwrócił się, by zobaczyć smugę dymu. Eksplozja małej rakiety posłała go na ścianę. Szybko jednak pozbierał się, jego zbroja była solidna. Bo-Katan wystrzeliła w jego kierunku serię z pistoletów, ale Canno aktywował miecz i, nie bez kłopotów, odbił pociski, poza jednym.

Który trafił go w rękę trzymającą miecz.

Bo wycelowała w rozbrojonego Durosa, ale on chwycił ją Mocą za gardło i podniósł.

\- Odważne, ale głupie. Nie byłem pewien, czy ona działała sama, ale teraz już wiem, że nie.

I w tym momencie Duros sam poleciał na ścianę, pchnięty telekinetyczną falą. Bo-Katan upadła na ziemię, łapiąc powietrze. W przejściu stała Satine z wyciągniętą ręką.

\- Bo, zabierz stąd senatora.

Z głosu Satine zniknął strach. Teraz wyraźnie brzmiał w nim gniew i determinacja.

Bail Organa nie był nieprzytomny, szybko wstał. Bo-Katan chwyciła go za rękę i pociągnęła do okna.

\- Dasz mu radę, Sat?

\- Spokojnie Bo. Zakończę to.

Inkwizytor wstał i przyciągnął miecz. Klinga zalśniła czerwono. Satine sięgnęła prawą ręką do pasa i odpięła swój miecz. Czarna klinga z białą obwódką pojawiła się z niskim dźwiękiem. Bo chwyciła senatora i wyleciała z pokoju, wykorzystując Jetpack.

 _\- Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur –_ Satine wypowiedziała głośno stare mandaloriańskie powiedzenie. Nadal bała się tej istoty. Ale uwiązała swój strach i przekuła go w determinację. Dziś zakończy się pościg, tak lub inaczej.

\- Uderzyłeś w mój klan, Durosie. Mandalorianie tego nie wybaczają.

Z tymi słowami była księżna otwarła się na przepływ Mocy i skoczyła do ataku. Czerwona i czarna klinga skrzyżowały się.

\---

     Satine mocno przycisnęła Durosa, sondując jego umiejętności. Od razu się zorientowała, że choć był szybki i sprawny, to technicznie jej ustępował. Oczywiście, nie mogła go zlekceważyć. Z całą pewnością górował nad nią we władaniu Mocą. Ale miała pewną nadzieję, że on zlekceważy ją. Pozwoliła mu więc powoli odzyskać inicjatywę. Duros od razu naparł mocno, agresywnie uderzając mieczem, starając się zepchnąć i zdominować słabszą kobietę. Walka przeniosła się do pokoju, z którego przedtem Satine chciała wyjść przez okno. Inkwizytor gwałtownie naparł, a gdy księżna odskoczyła w uniku, uderzył pchnięciem Mocy. Księżna jednak wchłonęła część Pchnięcia, a częściowo sama się odepchnęła, tak że została wyrzucona przez okno. Wylatując, wystrzeliła w Durosa rakietę. Bez kłopotu wylądowała na dachu niższej kondygnacji, wykorzystując zarówno Moc, jak i jetpack. Inkwizytor, nieco poparzony i obdarty wybuchem, wyskoczył z okna za nią. Bez problemu wylądował przed nią.

\- Myślisz, że mnie powstrzymasz, Jedi? Szkolił mnie sam Imperator, wytropię was wszystkich.

Satine nie odpowiedziała, ale spięła się w sobie, zbierając całą determinację. To była groźba wymierzona nie tylko w nią, ale też w Obi-Wana i w innych, których Satine kochała. Gdy teraz Duros zaatakował, nie wycofała się. Nie ograniczała. Zakipiał w niej gniew, mandaloriańska furia.

Obaj walczący nie ustępowali, przemieszczając się to w jedną, to w drugą stronę po dachu. Inkwizytor znów napierał, ale Satine kontrolowała sytuację. Mroczny Jedi próbował wykorzystywać telekinezę, ale księżna skuteczne odpierała jego ataki Mocą, a raz nawet zwróciła jeden z nich przeciwko niemu, dokładając do siły pchnięcia moc swojego jetpacka. Po tym posunięciu to Mandalorianka przeszła do ataku. Gwałtownie naparła i zepchnęła Durosa w kierunku spadku dachu. Gdy Inkwizytor stawił jej opór, to ona odepchnęła go Mocą, tak, że spadł na dach jeszcze niższej kondygnacji w sposób niekontrolowany. Księżna natychmiast podążyła za nim, uruchamiając plecak. Gdy Inkwizytor jeszcze upadał, Satine wystrzeliła w niego rakietę z drugiej ręki. Tym razem trafiła go prosto w pancerz, a siła eksplozji odepchnęła go w dół i rzuciła na dach. Inkwizytor potoczył się po pochyłym dachu w sposób niekontrolowany, jednak gdy księżna opadła niedaleko, to wstał, choć z widocznym wysiłkiem. Miecza jednak nie wypuścił. Był oszołomiony, ale wzrok miał wściekły. Wyciągnął rękę i po raz pierwszy wystrzelił w Satine błękitnymi błyskawicami Mocy. Księżna zasłoniła się mieczem, ale potężna energia odepchnęła ją. Mandalorianka jednak przypięła się ssawkami w butach do dachu i zachowała stabilną postawę, gdy Inkwizytor skoczył na nią we wspomaganym Mocą skoku. Siła ciosu sprawiła, że Satine aż przyklęknęła na jedno kolano, ale wytrzymała. Spod następnego ciosu wywinęła się unikiem i sama zaatakowała. Przy jednym ciosie wystrzeliła z nadgarstkowego blastera, trafiając Durosa w pierś, odepchnęła jego miecz w bok swoim mieczem trzymanym w prawej ręce, a lewą zdjęła z pleców _beskad_ i z krokiem naprzód odrąbała dłoń Durosa, w której trzymał miecz. Inkwizytor wrzasnął z bólu, Satine spojrzała mu w oczy.

\- _Nu’ni cuyi Jetii. Ni Mando_.

Inkwizytor tylko wybałuszył oczy, gdy powrotny cios czarnego miecza uciął mu głowę.

Satine stała nad bezgłowym i bezrękim ciałem. Nie sprawiło jej przyjemności to, czego dokonała, ale zdawała sobie sprawę, że to było jedyne wyjście. Ten Inkwizytor tropiłby ją wszędzie, a może nawet zdołałby wytropić Obi-Wana. Ale mimo to czuła ból. Zabijanie nie było czymś, co chciała robić.

Tak rozmyślając, podniosła miecz Inkwizytora, pozostawiła ciało na dachu budynku hotelu i wzbiła się w powietrze używając plecaka. Wywołała Bo-Katan. Okazało się, że siostra odtransportowała senatora Organę na jego korwetę, której załoga, by zapewnić bezpieczeństwo senatorowi, wzbiła się w powietrze i unosiła się w atmosferze kilka kilometrów nad miastem. Satine skierowała się na pokład korwety.

_\- Bo, mogłabyś im przekazać, że chcę wejść na pokład?_

_\- Wpuszczą cię. Nie musisz wycinać sobie wejścia mieczem._

Satine wylądowała na kadłubie i weszła przez górną śluzę na pokład korwety. Za wejściem czekał na nią członek załogi, który zaprowadził ją do kwater Senatora.

Bail Organa wyraźnie nie odniósł uszczerbku na skutek ataku Inkwizytora, a choć wyglądał na spokojnego, Satine widziała i czuła, że jest nieco wstrząśnięty. Bo-Katan trzymała się blisko senatora.

\- I co, Sat? Załatwiłaś go?

Księżna rzuciła siostrze miecz Durosa.

\- Tak. Już nam nie zaszkodzi. Nie ma do tego głowy.

Satine, by nieco rozładować atmosferę, rzuciła głupim i raczej nieśmiesznym żartem. Od razu jednak spoważniała.

\- Żywy Inkwizytor był dla nas olbrzymim problemem, ale jego śmierć też nim jest. To wysoki urzędnik w imperialnych strukturach, na pewno wiedziano, gdzie się udał. Jego śmierć nie pozostanie długo tajemnicą. Co gorsza, na pewno wiedziano, kogo tropił.

\- Przesadzasz, Sat. Chwilowo nie mamy za sobą pościgu. Zanim ci, co byli wtedy nad Mandalorą nas pokojarzą i powiążą fakty, to zdążymy zniknąć. Mandalorian jest wielu, tak jak i takich promów.

\- Tak czy inaczej, potrzebujemy nowego statku. Nasz prom jest poszukiwany.

\- Myślę, że na pewien czas można opóźnić odkrycie śmierci inkwizytora. Kilku moich miejscowych znajomych może pomóc. – powiedział senator Organa. – Na szczęście, rejon w którym odbyła się walka jest przeznaczony raczej dla przyjezdnych, zatem nie będzie dużo świadków pojedynku i wielu nie zrozumie jego implikacji, a możliwe, że uda się w inne rejony galaktyki, utrudniając śledztwo. Statek nie będzie problemem, jestem gotów zakupić i ofiarować ci, Pani, statek z tutejszych stoczni.

\- To wielka hojność z Pana strony, Senatorze.

\- Zawdzięczam Pani na pewno wolność, być może życie. A także przyszłość pewnego długofalowego przedsięwzięcia. A dla mnie nie jest to kłopot – przybyłem tu kupić statki transportowe i nie będzie różnicy, jeśli kupię jeden więcej.

\- Czy mogę w takim razie przypuszczać, że oprócz statku da mi pan też cel dla niego?

Satine patrzyła głęboko w oczy senatorowi. Bail Organa lekko skinął głową.

\- Nieco… zapoznałem się z historią twoją, Pani, i mistrza Kenobiego,  - tutaj skinął lekko Bo-Katan – i sądzę, że Mistrz Kenobi nie miałby mi za złe wyjawienia jego kryjówki akurat Pani.

Satine patrzyła wyczekująco. Nie po to przeleciała pół galaktyki, żeby teraz odejść z niczym.

\- Mistrz Kenobi przebywa na Tatooine. W pobliżu Mos Eisley, na Morzu Wydm na Pustkowiach Jundlandii.

Tatooine było po drugiej stronie Galaktyki. Ale Satine odczuła ulgę – cel, który sobie wyznaczyła, znacznie się przybliżył.

\- Ma pewne zadanie, które sobie wyznaczył, więc raczej nie opuści planety. Zatem nie zmieni miejsca pobytu do czasu Pani przybycia.

\- Leć, Sat. Pozdrów Obi-Wana ode mnie.

\- Ty ze mną nie polecisz, Bo?

\- Chcę wrócić na Mandalorę, Fennowi i chłopakom przyda się pomoc. Poza tym, wezmę prom. Odciągnę ewentualny pościg.

\- Ale nie lecisz zaraz? Miałam nadzieję, że jeszcze się nie rozstaniemy.

\- Nie, odlecę po tobie. I nie rozstaniemy się na zawsze. Ja wiem, gdzie szukać ciebie, a ty znajdziesz mnie na Mandalorze lub Kalevali. Wiesz, gdzie szukać Fenna, on zawsze wie wszystko o pobytach Wartowników.

\- W porządku, Bo. Senatorze, czy mógłby pan skierować korwetę w jakieś mało uczęszczane miejsce?

\- Mógłbym, ale jaki jest tego cel, Księżno?

\- Ja i moja siostra chcemy ostatni raz przed rozstaniem się pościgać.

Bail Organa zrobił zdumioną minę.

\- Ścigać się?

Siostry popatrzyły na siebie i się roześmiały, po czym skierowały się do głównego wejścia do korwety. Senator pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem, ale wydał odpowiednie komendy i korweta skierowała się nad pełne morze. Siostry otwarły właz i wyskoczyły, z miejsca rozwijając pełną prędkość.

\---

     Następnego dnia po południu Bail Organa zaprezentował Satine nowy A-Z-Z 3, świeżo nabyty od Kalamarian. Byłej księżnej statek przypadł do gustu, zgrabny i funkcjonalny, choć oczywiście nie odpowiadał mandaloriańskim standardom. Ale dodatkowe osłony były ważnym atutem.

\- Ten statek to wyraz mojej wdzięczności. Życzę ci szczęśliwego lotu, Pani. Przekaż moje pozdrowienia Mistrzowi Kenobiemu.

\- Proszę przyjąć moje podziękowanie, Senatorze.

Satine skłoniła się Bailowi Organie, po czym zwróciła się ku Bo-Katan. Siostry uściskały się na pożegnanie.

\- Uważaj na siebie, Sat.

\- Niech uważają ci, co mnie zaczepią, Bo. Ty również uważaj.

\- Weź R3, Sat. Pomoże ci. Wprawdzie nie powinnaś się rozbić, ale nadal musisz poćwiczyć pilotowanie statku.

\- Dziękuję ci jeszcze raz, Bo. _Vor entye_.

\- _Ret'urcye mhi,_ Sat!

\- _Ret’!_

Satine weszła na pokład statku i wystartowała, rozpoczynając ostatni etap poszukiwań. A przynajmniej taką miała nadzieję. R3 wpisał koordynaty i statek opuścił atmosferę, kierując się do krawędzi układu, by dostać się na Perlemański, a z tego szlaku na Kashyyyk, dalej na Przestworza Bothan, i przez Rishi na Tatooine. Może droga głównymi szlakami przez Jądro byłaby szybsza, ale Satine nie chciała się tam pokazywać.

\---

     Obi-Wan Kenobi medytował przy zachodzących słońcach, pozwalając by Moc płynęła przez niego. Z tego miejsca mógł obserwować dom swojego podopiecznego, którego pilnował. Równocześnie tonął we wspomnieniach, rozpamiętując wszystkie niepowodzenia jakich zaznał w życiu. Myślał o swoim uczniu, którego zwiodły podszepty Ciemnej Strony, i o sobie, o błędnych decyzjach, jakie podjął. I o decyzjach właściwych, ale których żałował.

Powędrował myślami na odległą planetę przed kilkunastu laty, gdzie wszystko mogło się potoczyć inaczej, gdyby podjął inną decyzję. I na tą samą planetę, tyle że przed mniej niż rokiem. Gdzie mógł jeszcze raz zmienić decyzję i swoje życie. I gdzie ten drążący go dylemat został zamknięty raz na zawsze, łamiąc Obi-Wanowi serce. A teraz… teraz Obi-Wan musiał skupić się na nowym zadaniu, przyszłości Jedi. I czekaniu, czy jego stary wróg znów go nie odnajdzie.

\- Ciężko cię znaleźć, Mistrzu Kenobi.

Obi-Wan zerwał się, słysząc za sobą te słowa. Nie wyczuł żadnego ostrzeżenia w Mocy, ani też nic nie usłyszał, a mimo to ktoś stał za nim. Mistrz Jedi odwrócił się, instynktownie wyciągając miecz.

I jakie było jego zaskoczenie, gdy miecz wyleciał z jego ręki, wyszarpnięty telekinezą, i trafił wprost do wyciągniętej dłoni postaci stojącej raptem trzy kroki za nim.

Postaci ubranej w mandaloriańską zbroję, oświetlonej zachodzącymi słońcami, o wyraźnej choć niepodkreślonej kobiecej sylwetce.

Postać miała na biodrach dwa blastery a przy pasie poziomo dziwnie znajomy, prostopadłościenny przedmiot, ale nie sięgała do nich. Obi-Wan, choć był bezbronny, nie wyczuwał niebezpieczeństwa. Początkowo w ogóle nie wyczuwał tej osoby w Mocy.

Mandalorianka odrzuciła miecz Obi-Wana w bok, na piasek, i zrobiła krok w jego kierunku.

\- Nie będzie ci potrzebny, Obi-Wanie.

Głos, choć zniekształcony przez hełm, był dla Jedi dziwnie znajomy. I teraz też Obi-Wan wyczuł ją w Mocy – a jej aura była silna. I również dziwnie znajoma. Obi-Wan czuł, że ta kobieta jest z nim bardzo silnie związana, że jest mu bardzo bliska. Bliższa niż Anakin, niż Qui-Gon, niż ktokolwiek inny.

Oprócz…

Mandalorianka sięgnęła dłońmi do hełmu , zdjęła go i rzuciła na piasek obok miecza mistrza Jedi.

Obi-Wan szeroko otworzył oczy i usta, i zachwiał się ze zdumienia. Patrząc w duże, błękitne oczy, na znajomą twarz, krótkie jasne włosy, wąskie usta, smukły nos, trójkątną żuchwę, wysokie policzki, nie mógł uwierzyć. Zakręciło mu się w głowie i padł na kolana.

Mistrz, który stawał naprzeciw tysięcy i się nie zachwiał, teraz praktycznie padł na widok postaci, o której sądził, że odeszła bezpowrotnie.

Satine chwyciła  Obi-Wana za ramiona i podniosła go z ziemi.

\- To naprawdę ja, Obi-Wanie.

 I nie pozwalając mu dojść do słowa, pocałowała go. Głęboko, namiętnie. Tak jak nigdy wcześniej. Obi-Wan odwzajemnił pocałunek dopiero po pewnym czasie. Ta chwila, o której oboje zawsze marzyli, trwała długo, ale w końcu się skończyła.

Obi-Wan nie wypuszczał Satine z objęć, trzymając ją właściwie kurczowo, jak gdyby się bał że gdy ją puści, to zniknie. Wciąż patrzył w jej piękne, błękitne oczy. Które teraz były radosne.

\- Jak to możliwe?

Ręką dotknął jej twarzy, jakby wciąż potrzebował się upewnić, że Satine jest prawdziwa. I wtedy dopiero dotarł do jego umysłu fakt, który zauważył, ale którego jego świadomość nie zanalizowała.

Satine używała Mocy.

Fakt ten właściwie wstrząsnął Obi-Wanem prawie tak mocno jak to, że żyła.

\- To, że żyję? Czy to że władam Mocą?

Satine jak gdyby odgadła jego myśli. Może nawet tak było, byli wszak bardzo mocno połączeni.

\- Jedno i drugie, Satine.  Wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że to ty. Że tu jesteś. Jak tego dokonałaś?

\- Wszystko ci opowiem. I ty też. Ale chyba nie będziemy tu stać całą noc?

Słońca Tatooine już zaszły i pustynię spowił mrok. Obi-Wan niechętnie oderwał oczy od Satine i rozejrzał się wokół.

\- Myślę, że jest miejsce, gdzie mogę cię ugościć. Choć warunki nie są godne księżnej.

\- Jak na księżną, noszę teraz bardzo specyficzną suknię – Satine uśmiechnęła się i odsunęła się od Obi-Wana, by mógł jeszcze raz popatrzeć na jej zbroję. – A jeśli chodzi ci o twoją chatynkę, to zdążyłam ją już znaleźć. Lepiej się pospiesz.

Po tych słowach Satine przyciągnęła Mocą hełm, włożyła go na głowę i wystartowała pionową świecą, by po chwili skierować się do chatki mistrza Jedi.

Obi-Wan powiódł za nią zszokowanym wzrokiem. Gdyby nie tumany piasku, które wzbiła przy starcie, gotów był jednak pomyśleć, że w rzeczywistości była to tylko wizja. Tego dnia widział Satine, która była całkowicie inna od tej, która zginęła z rąk Dartha Maula. Ale równocześnie była to ta sama Satine, którą kiedyś poznał. Miała tę samą siłę ducha, tę samą determinację i upór.

Obi-Wan zreflektował się, podniósł miecz i pobiegł do swojej chatki.

Gdy doszedł do domku, w środku świeciło się światło.

\- Niestety, to ty będziesz musiał przygotować jedzenie. Ani jako księżna, ani jako _Mando_ nie radzę sobie z czymś bardziej skomplikowanym niż racje polowe.

Obi-Wan rozejrzał się po swoim mieszkanku. Satine zdążyła uporządkować dom i trochę zmieniła jego wystrój. Zdjęła zbroję i ułożyła ją w porządku z boku, a teraz miała na sobie proste ubranie z bluzki i spodni. Mistrz zamarł, wodząc wzrokiem za kobietą, którą kochał. Wciąż nie mieściło mu się w głowie, że ją odzyskał.

A musiał przyznać, że wyglądała pięknie.

Mistrz otrząsnął się i zreflektował. Przecież to on był gospodarzem i to on powinien ją podejmować.

\- Spokojnie, usiądź, przecież to ty jesteś moim gościem, Satine.

Satine usiadła z boku, a Obi-Wan zajął się posiłkiem. Gdy wszystko było gotowe, spokojnie zasiedli do posiłku. Satine patrzyła na dość wykwintne jedzenie.

\- Mandalorianie nazywają taki posiłek _skraan'ikase._ Posiłek spożywany przy celebracjach, spokojnie.

\- Mam powód, celebruję twój powrót do życia.

Po kolacji oboje usiedli i pogrążyli się w rozmowie. Obi-Wan opowiedział, co przeżył od „śmierci” Satine, o końcu wojny. I o Anakinie, który przeszedł na Ciemną Stronę i stał się Darthem Vaderem. Satine opowiedziała, jak przeżyła i co zrobiła, by go odnaleźć.

\- Pokonałaś mrocznego Jedi?

\- Nazywał się Inkwizytorem. To chyba jakaś nowa organizacja Imperium.

\- Mająca za zadanie tropić Jedi, jak to wynika z twoich słów. To niepokojące. A ty skąd wiedziałaś, jak mnie znaleźć?

\- Domyśliłam się, kto może to wiedzieć. Często współpracowaliście z Bailem Organą. A czemu ukryłeś się akurat tutaj? Przecież Anakin stąd pochodzi.

\- Anakin nienawidzi tej planety.

\- Będąc tam na wydmach, wyraźnie twoja uwaga skupiła się na jednej farmie. Na potężnym, nieukształtowanym Mocowładnym. Wyczułam to.

\- Wyczułaś nieświadomego wrażliwego?

\- Tak. I emanację ma bardzo podobną do innego, którego spotkałam niedawno. Do dziecka w pałacu Baila Organy. Kim są te dzieci, Obi-Wanie?

\- To dzieci Anakina. I Padme. Bail zaadoptował dziewczynkę, a ja oddałem chłopca na wychowanie przyrodniemu bratu Anakina. Te dzieci mogą być jedyną nadzieją na pokonanie Imperatora.

Satine pokiwała głową. Kiedyś słyszała coś podobnego…

Obi-Wan spojrzał jej w oczy. Wyraźnie coś go gryzło.

\- Satine, wyczuwasz Wrażliwych lepiej niż ja, jesteś prawie niewykrywalna przez Moc, potrafisz wprowadzić się w trans hibernacyjny…  Kto cię szkolił?

Satine opuściła głowę.

\- Gdy miałam siedem lat i wykazywałam niezwykły talent do walki mieczem, na Kalevalę przyleciał mistrz Jedi, Tholme. Badał nastroje Mandalorian, słusznie spodziewając się, że może dojść do wojny między klanami. To on mnie odkrył. Spotkał się z moim ojcem i przekonał go, że może mnie wyszkolić, ale utrzymają to w tajemnicy. Nauczył mnie, jak się ukrywać w Mocy, oraz podstaw sztuk mentalnych, i zostawił holokrony z których mogłam pogłębiać wiedzę. Wymógł też na mnie, że nigdy nikomu nie zdradzę, że jestem Wrażliwa, że zawsze będę się maskować. Twierdził, że Zakon jest coraz słabszy i jeśliby nastąpiła jakaś katastrofa, to będę jego „Asem w rękawie”. Tylko mistrz, mój ojciec i Bo-Katan wiedzieli, że byłam Wrażliwa.

\- Jak widać, mistrz Tholme nie pomylił się. Znowu.

\- Potem poleciałam na Coruscant pobierać nauki, zetknęłam się z filozofią Jedi, która mnie przekonała, że ciągła walka nie jest dobrym sposobem trwania. Zostałam pacyfistką, choć zawsze dobrze radziłam sobie z bronią. A potem wybuchła Mandaloriańska Wojna Domowa. Zginął mój ojciec. I poznałam ciebie.

Satine znowu podniosła wzrok i popatrzyła ukochanemu w oczy.

\- Przez cały czas największą moją bolączką było, że muszę ukrywać tą tajemnicę przed tobą. Myślę… myślę, że gdybyś wtedy został przy mnie, to wyjawiłabym ci tajemnicę. Ale odszedłeś. A ja… skupiłam się na mojej wizji Mandalory. Pogrążyłam się w pracy, zniszczyłam więzi rodzinne, klanowe. A potem wybuchła kolejna wojna. I znów się spotkaliśmy.

Obi-Wan słuchał jej, patrząc jej w oczy. Dopiero teraz zauważył, jak blisko była.

\- Gdy tam w pałacu Darth Maul chciał mnie zabić, wiedziałam, że to złamie ci serce. Ale on musiał sądzić, że dokonał zemsty. Wiedziałam, że znów cię tracę. Ale gdy się obudziłam z transu, wyleczona na ciele, to wiedziałam że cię odnajdę. Że nie pozwolę, by znów coś nas rozdzieliło.

Satine delikatnie ujęła twarz Obi-Wana i przyciągnęła go bliżej, by go pocałować. Odwzajemnił pocałunek, choć wyczuła od niego niepewność, wahanie. Chciał być z nią, ale równocześnie lata życia kodeksem robiły swoje.

Na chwilę przerwała i znów popatrzyła mistrzowi w oczy.

\- Zakon Jedi już nie istnieje, Obi-Wanie. Nie jesteś już mistrzem Jedi. A ja już nie jestem księżną Kalevali. Satine, księżna i pacyfistka, nie żyje. Może uda nam się znaleźć pozytywną stronę tej sytuacji.

Po tych słowach znów nastąpił pocałunek, długi i namiętny, ale tym razem Obi-Wan odwzajemnił od razu. Przecież tak naprawdę o tym zawsze marzył.

I tym razem ukochani nie ograniczyli się jedynie do pocałunku.

\---

     Obi-Wan obudził się rano. I nie miał nikogo przy swoim boku.

Czy wydarzenia poprzedniej nocy były tylko snem? Wizją? Przypomniał sobie wszystko wyraźnie.

Jedi uniósł się nieco na łokciu, a potem wstał i ubrał się. Właściwie to nic nie wskazywało, że ktoś go odwiedził. Choć wystrój był nieco zmieniony. I niedaleko leżała mała torba podróżna.

Z zewnątrz dobiegł Obi-Wana szum, inny niż wiatr. Zdziwiony wyszedł z chaty przed drzwi.

Osypał go piach, gdy coś przemknęło z wielką prędkością tuż przed drzwiami. Obi-Wan powiódł wzrokiem za tym czymś – i ze zdumieniem stwierdził, że to Satine. Była księżna za pomocą plecaka odrzutowego mknęła z wielką prędkością tuż nad ziemią. Po chwili błyskawicznie zmieniła kierunek, przechodząc od razu w pionową świecę. Włączając i wyłączając plecak, zrobiła kilka salt w powietrzu, zarówno w przód, jak i w tył. Śmignęła, wirując wokół własnej osi, zrobiła kilka spirali czy beczek, po czym, zataczając coraz węższe kręgi, wzbiła się znów pionowo w górę. Przeszła z kręgów w wir i wyłączyła plecak.

Obi-Wan patrzył, jak rozpostarła ręce i spadła, najpierw powoli a potem coraz szybciej. Serce podeszło mu do gardła. Już zrobił krok, by pobiec w kierunku spadającej ukochanej.

Ale Satine zwinęła się w powietrzu, robiąc kolejne salta w tył, i tuż nad ziemią włączyła plecak. Odrzut pchnął ją w przód, w kierunku drzwi do chatki. Kilkanaście metrów przed wejściem Mandalorianka  jednym manewrem skierowała się lekko w górę i na chwilę wyłączyła plecak – co pozwoliło jej się ustawić nogami w kierunku drzwi, lekko bokiem. Uruchomiony plecak błyskawicznie wyhamował impet, i Satine, wzbijając tumany piasku stanęła przed Obi-Wanem.

\- _Oya!_

Obi-Wan zasłonił się Mocą, by piasek go nie obsypał.

\- To było ryzykowne. I niebezpieczne.

Satine zdjęła hełm. Była uśmiechnięta i podekscytowana.

\- Mandalorianie pragną doświadczać wszelkiej radości i szczęścia, czerpać z życia. Nazywają to _shereshoy._ Dla mnie dwie rzeczy są kwintesencją _shereshoy._ Pierwsza to plecakowy lot.

\- A druga?

Satine uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej, po czym pocałowała go i przytuliła się do niego.

\- Drugą jest bliskość mojego _riduur._

Obi-Wan uśmiechnął się i objął ją mocno, uważając by nie dotknąć gorącego plecaka. Po chwili jednak delikatnie odsunął ją od siebie.

\- Muszę przyznać, że w zbroi ci do twarzy. Bardzo dobrze leży na tobie.

Satine popatrzyła na niego, nieco zdziwiona.

\- Nie sądziłam, że to powiesz. _Beskar’gam_ jest właściwie zaprzeczeniem moich przekonań. Żeby było jasne, nadal jestem pacyfistką. Po prostu czasami potrzeba broni, by zapewnić bezpieczeństwo temu, co cenimy, oraz naszym _neverde._

Obi-Wan się uśmiechnął.

\- O co chodzi?

\- Cały czas wplatasz słowa z Mando’a.

\- Dziwi cię to? Przecież to mój ojczysty język.

\- Nigdy wcześniej tego nie robiłaś.

\- Bo sądziłam, że tradycja Mandalorian jest dla nas ciężarem. I wyrokiem. Teraz sądzę, że może być atutem. Dlatego też zdecydowałam się włożyć z powrotem zbroję. Zmieniłam perspektywę.

Obi-Wan pokiwał głową, a wtedy jego uwagę przykuł prostopadłościenny przedmiot przy pasie Satine. Rozpoznał go.

\- Satine, czy ty masz przy pasie to, co myślę że masz?

\- Tak, mam go. – Satine odpięła Mroczny Miecz od pasa i włączyła go.

\- Skąd go masz?

\- Bo mi go dała, ale skąd ona go miała, to nie wyjaśniła dokładnie. Wiem tylko, że Maul go stracił.

\- Nie wywołuje u ciebie wspomnień?

\- Już nie. Dostroiłam go do siebie. Ten miecz to niezwykły kanał w Mocy. Jest też symbolem przywództwa Straży Śmierci i ciekawi mnie, co jej ocalali członkowie zrobią, gdy ujrzą go u mnie.

\- Pewnie się niezbyt ucieszą. I zapewne zdenerwują.

Satine się roześmiała.

\- A ja się zdenerwuję, jeśli zaraz czegoś nie zjem. Czegokolwiek. Poranny lot bywa męczący.

Obi-Wan uśmiechnął się i razem weszli do środka. Satine nie zdjęła zbroi, tylko odpięła plecak.

Po śniadaniu usiedli i po prostu cieszyli się swoją obecnością.

\- Mam prośbę, Obi-Wanie. Czy mógłbyś dokończyć moje szkolenie?

\- Nie sądzę, by była taka potrzeba, Satine. Już masz umiejętności większe, niż niejeden.

\- Ale i tak cię o to proszę. Chciałabym być pełnoprawnym Jedi, kiedy opuszczę Tatooine.

\- Chcesz odejść?

\- Nie od razu i nie na zawsze. Ale tak jak ty masz tutaj swoje zadanie, tak ja mam obowiązki wobec mojego ludu. Nie jestem księżną, ale mogę im służyć inaczej. Jako _ver’gebuir._

Obi-Wan przytulił Satine.

\- Mówiłaś, że nie pozwolisz, by nas rozdzielono ponownie.

\- Zawsze będziemy połączeni, Obi. A nawet jeśli któreś się oddali, to z pewnością, że powróci.

Po tych słowach Satine pocałowała Obiego. Delikatnie, ale z pasją.

\- W porządku. Chociaż myślę, że i ty mogłabyś sporo nauczyć mnie. Na przykład tej sztuczki z ukrywaniem swojej obecności w Mocy.

\- Czyli postanowione. A teraz chodź, poruszamy się trochę.

\- Teraz?

\- Nie to co myślisz, _burc'ya._ – Satine się uśmiechnęła. – Chodziło mi sparring na miecze.

Obi-Wan pokiwał głową. Satine przypięła jetpack i wyszli razem.

\- Walczymy na ostre. – Powiedziała księżna, założyła hełm i zapaliła czarną klingę.

Obi-Wan stanął naprzeciwko.

\- Jesteś pewna?

\- Absolutnie. Oboje mamy wystarczająco wysokie umiejętności, by się nie okaleczyć.

Dopiero teraz Obi-Wan zapalił miecz. I zwrócił uwagę na pewien fakt.

\- Walczysz w hełmie.

\- Oczywiście.

\- Pre Vizsla walczył bez hełmu.

\- Jego błąd. Hełm pozwala znacznie sprawniej kierować zespołami zbroi. A tak musiał wydawać polecenia ręcznie, co go spowalniało. A teraz, jak już wszystko ustalone, to zaczynamy!

Satine ruszyła do ataku. Obi-Wan od razu poznał, że ukochana ma wyjątkowe wyczucie miecza. Zdecydowanie miała wielki talent szermierczy. Jej styl z kolei był Obi-Wanowi nieznany. Prostotą przypominał Shii-Cho, siłą i agresywnością Djem-So, zażartością Juyo. I stawiał na bliskie starcie, przez co łatwo można było przejść w walkę wręcz.

Satine atakowała, choć nie tak ostro jak z początkiem, Obi-Wan bronił się wprawnie, ale musiał przyznać, że ta walka sprawia mu pewne problemy. Wreszcie dostrzegł błąd i wyszedł ze staranną kontrą w bok sparring partnerki.

Satine była zbyt blisko, by uniknąć ciosu. Ale tego nie zrobiła. Zamiast tego zbliżyła się jeszcze bardziej, uderzając przedramieniem w nadgarstek Obi-Wana. Mistrz nie wypuścił miecza i sam też chwycił za jej rękę trzymającą miecz.

Satine uderzyła Obi-Wana głową w głowę. Gdy odskoczył, zaatakowała mieczem. Sparował. Miecze się skrzyżowały z boku.

\- Wygrałam.

\- Przecież nie…

Błękitny błysk przerwał Obi-Wanowi.

\- …przedarłaś się.

Obi-Wan leżał na plecach na piasku. Satine wyciągnęła do niego rękę, pomagając mu wstać. Nie miała już na głowie hełmu. Gdy wchodzili do chaty, Obi-Wan zapytał:

\- Co zrobiłaś?

\- Ogłuszyłam cię strzałem z nadgarstkowego blastera.

Satine pokazała Obi-Wanowi mały blaster wmontowany w lewy karwasz. Usiedli razem na łóżku.

\- Podczas następnego sparringu walczysz bez zbroi. Daje ci za duże możliwości, zwłaszcza że masz też Moc.

\- Obi, wiesz co znaczy _beskar’gam_?

Obi-Wan podniósł pytająco brwi.

\- Tyle co „żelazna skóra”. I tym właśnie jest dla Mandalorianina. Drugą skórą.

\- Tak czy inaczej, do ćwiczenia szermierki nie będziesz nosić zbroi. A jeśli chodzi o samą walkę, to zaskoczyłaś mnie. Jesteś naprawdę świetna. Mało który rycerz miałby z tobą szanse, nawet wielu mistrzów byś położyła. Naprawdę ćwiczyłaś tylko przez ostatnie miesiące?

Satine spuściła głowę, jakby zawstydzona.

\- Mandalorianie uczą się walczyć, jak tylko są w stanie unieść broń. Zanim pojechałam na Coruscant, umiałam walczyć. Byłam najlepsza. Ale nie przekonywało mnie podnoszenie broni na innych. A potem, gdy zostałam pacyfistką, to pomimo wyznawanej filozofii, gdy czasami byłam sfrustrowana niepowodzeniami, to szłam do jednego pokoju, wyciągałam _beskad_ i przypominałam sobie sztukę walki. Nikt o tym nie wiedział, a mi pomagało się to uspokoić.

\- To nie jest powód do wstydu.

\- Może nie, ale cały czas miałam wrażenie że zdradzam swoje przekonania. A gdy się obudziłam ze śpiączki to założyłam zbroję zaraz po kilku dniach, bez problemów i wysiłku. Na biodra przypięłam pistolety, i stwierdziłam, że powinnam je nosić. Jakby okres, w którym byłam pacyfistką, nigdy nie istniał.

Obi-Wan nic nie powiedział, tylko ją przytulił.

\- Chyba dlatego zawsze tak bardzo sprzeciwiałam się używaniu siły. Jakoś czułam, że gdybym pozwoliła sobie na ustępstwo, to moja natura by się ujawniła, i moje przekonania byłyby pogrzebane. Dopiero śmierć przekonała mnie, że nie mogę od tego uciekać, muszę to pogodzić. Że czasem nie ma innego wyjścia, jak dobyć broni.

Satine podniosła wzrok i spojrzała w oczy ukochanemu.

\- Zawsze byłam wojowniczką. Broń zawsze dodawała mi pewności. Wypierałam to, wstydziłam się tego, walczyłam ze swoją naturą. Czy to, że jej uległam, nie zmieni sposobu, jak na mnie patrzysz?

\- Nie uległaś temu. Zaakceptowałaś siebie, Satine, co jest trudną sztuką. Nawet dawniej widziałem w tobie tę naturę wojownika, to jak dążyłaś do celu jaki sobie wyznaczyłaś. A to, że mogłaś ją okiełznać, sprawić, by służyła tobie, to świadczy o twojej sile. Twoja natura nie zmieniła twoich przekonań. Tylko pomaga ci w osiągnięci celu. Nie obwiniaj się, bo osiągnęłaś coś, co wielu się nie udaje – poznałaś kim jesteś.

Satine spadł z serca kamień. Nie była pewna, jak ukochany przyjmie wieść o tym, kim teraz była, ale okazało się, że znów Bo-Katan miała rację. Księżna, podbudowana rozmową, przyciągnęła do siebie mistrza i, kolejny raz w tym krótkim czasie, pocałowała go.

\- To ja może zdejmę zbroję. Za ciepło jest, by siedzieć w blachach.

Satine zdjęła zbroję. Była, wreszcie, prawdziwie szczęśliwa. Odnalazła ukochanego, pogodziła się z klanem, poznała kim naprawdę jest. Było przed nią wiele nauki, czekały ją kolejne drogi i cele. Wiedziała, że nie może zostać na tej pustynnej planecie, że jej lud będzie jej potrzebował. Ale nie zaraz. Teraz mogła tu zostać i być szczęśliwą. A nawet jeśli przyszłość ich rozdzieli fizycznie, to w Mocy zawsze będą połączeni.

**Author's Note:**

> Może jakaś dobra dusza przetłumaczy na angielski?


End file.
